Black Sky
by JollyWonderBat
Summary: To the world and his friends he is dead. His identity has been revealed and he is no longer Chat Noir. He is someone different...something different. Was it by choice?Well,It didn't matter anymore as he was now the Black Sky.
1. Cataclysm

**Okay so new story. I had the idea for my own Miraculous story for a long time now and I've finally decided to put it out there. I hope you'll enjoy my work. And any of you who've seen my other work do not worry I have not quit my other projects I'm simply trying to get multiple chapters**** out in one burst.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir

Rated: T for language.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

"Adrien Agreste?"

A perfect hand raised in the classroom as the substitute teacher was calling students names out. Miss Bustier was out for the rest of the week because of the flu so that meant new teachers everyday. What it also meant was a bad class...or at least a bad Chloe.

"Adrikins! Come sit by me today instead of those lame people." Chloe said in a snobbish way.

Marionette was so tired of Chloe and the mean words she'd say. Why didn't she ever catch a hint with Adrien, it was obvious he shared no feelings with her.

"You know I only sit with Nino Chloe. We've been through this." Adrien sighed back at her.

Marionette could tell that Adrien didn't sound like his normal happy self. She wondered what was wrong.

She was about to ask if he was okay but Nino beat her to the punch.

"You okay bro? You look like shit."

"Wow thanks Nino. I'm okay it's just the photo shoot I had yesterday. Adrien yawned after he finished speaking.

"Didn't you have a piano lesson after that?"

"Yeah but my father extended it. He thought I could do better on a couple notes." Adrien yawned again for the second time.

It wasn't only the photo shoot and piano lesson that had Adrien. He was used to that as it was his daily routine. However, he was up as his alter ego Chat Noir patrolling the streets of Paris. Normally this wouldn't either make him so tired, but he had encountered a strange samurai last night and they had put his fencing skills to the limit.

He had thought the person was akumatized and was going to call Ladybug for backup but then the strange samurai informed him that they weren't an akumatized victim but something else entirely. He had been about to call for his Lady that is until the samurai swung their blade at his communicator and knocking it out his hand.

The distraction had caused him to be slashed on his costume and Chat let out a hiss in pain. The samurai's' blade started to glow an eerie purple color and the blood on the blade disappeared. Soon the strange samurai vanished and that's how Chat Noir night ended.

He couldn't tell Nino all that of course.

"A-Adrien?" piped up Marionette from behind him.

"Oh hey Marionette, what's up?" Adrien asked politely back.

" I have some baked sweets from my bakery..m-maybe you'd better feel if you'd have one?" she said. Apparently she didn't notice her mess up until Alya let out a small giggle and he himself smiled kindly at her.

"Thanks Marionette I'd love a baked sweet."

Marionette had a raging blush on her face as she went to grab her snacks from her school bag.

However, things weren't going exactly as planned as the school shook roughly. Some chairs fell over and students were screaming in fear.

"What the hell?!" Spoke up Nino over the loud screaming.

"I don't know- Marionette where are you going?!" Alya asked.

Marionette didn't stop and left the classroom.

Alya was making irritated noises and muttering something along the lines of "murder her" and "be safe".

"Hold up Alya...where's Adrien?" Nino asked.

* * *

Adrien was now dressed in his Chat Noir outfit. He had finally got to the scene where the akumatized victim was facing off against Ladybug. How'd he get there after her even though he left before her you ask? That's because Adrien was feeling terrible once he transformed into Chat. He felt like he was being drained of his energy at a faster rate every time he took a couple steps. Half of him wanted to let Ladybug take care of the Akuma by herself, but the other half knew she needed him and he refused to let his lady down.

"Chat what took you so long?" Ladybug asked as she dogged a strike from the Quaker.

"Had to use the little kitties room." Chat Noir extended his bo staff and launched himself above the akuma. As he came down he summoned his most powerful attack.

"Cataclysm!"

As he was about to land his one shot move on the Akuma his body was shocked with excruciating pain and he faltered sideways with his attack. He had missed the Akuma and they grabbed his leg and spun him around before releasing him and launching him into an alleyway. His Cataclysm was still active and it had hit the ground he now laid on. The surface soon eroded and Chat fell into the deep depths of sewer below.

"Chat!" Ladybug yelled for her partner. Her first instinct was to go see if he was okay but the Quaker had other plans.

" Sorry Hawkmoth. I'll get his miraculous later. I'll please you with Ladybug's for now."

" I don't think so." Ladybug said as she called forth her miraculous special ability.

"Lucky Charm!"

Ladybug saw her victory through her Lucky vision.

She smiled as she then taunted the Quaker to follow her.

Ladybug had made it back to school where she saw who she needed to help her.

"Nino!" Ladybug whispered to him.

"Wha- oh Ladybug it's you!" he responded back a bit louder than she wanted.

"I need your help to take down the Quaker. Will you help me?"

"Sure thing dudette!"

Ladybug handed him his miraculous and he soon transformed.

"Wayzz, Shell on!"

"We have to go now. The Akuma is near." Ladybug said after his transformation and noticing the Akuma a distance away.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

The Akuma was taken care of like normal but it took longer as Chat Noir wasn't there for help.

"Good work Carapace. Thanks for the help." Ladybug said as she waited for Nino to untransform before getting the miraculous.

"No prob dudette. By the way where was Chat Noir? We could've toats used his help." he said.

Apparently they had both been thinking the same thing when it came to the kitty. Though Marionette knew what happened as she witnessed earlier. She just hoped her Lucky Charm fixed everything and Chat was off somewhere doing what he enjoyed.

**Beep. Beep. Beep**

"Well I gotta go. You better head back to class. I'm pretty sure your friends are missing you." She said as she yo-yo herself away.

Marionette had made it back to class as she was soon bombarded by Alya by tons of questions along the lines of "your dead" and " are you hurt?". Nino had to literally pull his worried girlfriend off of Marionette so she could breath in her personal space.

"Where is Adrien?" Marionette asked once Alya calmed down.

" we don't know, once Nino got back you were the last to arrive. Everyone else is here except for him. Even the substitute teacher had the nerve to come back here." Alya said.

They all looked towards the substitute who's legs slightly shook after the experience.

"I'm sure Adrien will be here soon." Nino said in confidence.

Nino didn't know how wrong he'd be later that day. Or for the whole week in fact.

The next morning on the news there was a missing person report.

Marionette had dropped the croissant she had for breakfast on the floor once the picture of her dashing crush showed on screen.

"Adrien?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. Please Read Review! I love the feedback.**


	2. Sad Days

**Read&Review!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

**Drip drip**

That was the third time Adrien felt the taps of water on his forehead. He didn't know where he was but he had to assume it was somewhere in the sewers.

It reeked immensely.

He was just glad he wasn't still transformed as Chat Noir or his nose would have been destroyed by the smell.

" Adrien are you awake?" Plagg asked. Adrien could hear the relief and worry in his kwami's voice and almost wanted to laugh at the his rare caring side.

"Y-Yeah I'm awake Plagg." Adrien said as he let out a rough cough. He nearly barfed as he tasted his mouth. He needed to find a way back to the surface and help Ladybug fight the akuma.

Man who was he kidding. Ladybug probably had already finished the akuma off...she didn't need him.

"Hey Plagg, I thought I fell into the sewer water?" Adrien asked in confusion as he looked to the side where the water was flowing. He was apparently on some sort of sidewalk… well half on as his lower half was still in the water. He should fix that.

"I pulled you out." Plagg said as he flexed his tiny arms.

It took Adrien a couple moments to process that a couple more to answer to such a ridiculous answer.

"How on earth did you manage that?"

Plagg was taking a while to answer so Adrien tried to raise himself up and out of the water but found it near impossible to do so.

"Plagg...I can't move my body."

"Oh no..I was afraid of something like 't expect that though."

"What do you mean by that?"

Adrien was now worried. He didn't think the akuma hit him that hard to paralyze him...did it?

"Remember that strange samurai last night, yeah apparently when he got a hit on you his blade poisoned your body. I tried to fight it off once I noticed it but it got too strong."

"Is that why I was feeling so tired this morning?" Adrien asked Plagg.

"I suppose. I didn't notice you were infected until you transformed to fight the akuma."

Suddenly they both heard footsteps coming along the sewers. Plagg hid inside Adrien's front shirt pocket while Adrien was wondering who could be down here. Half of him was hoping it was his Lady but the other half knew it couldn't be. His body felt alarm….plus Plagg was hissing.

Hope soon was squandered as Adrien saw the strange samurai from the night before. This time he wasn't alone.

"Take the Kuroi Sora."

Two men went and picked up Adrien's arms and dragged him towards the samurai.

"You will now come home and fulfill your destiny Kuroi Sora."

They soon left with Adrien out of the sewers.

**ooooo**

_**A week later**_

It had been a full week without any signs of Adrien anywhere and Marionette was physically and emotionally tired. She sometimes dreaded going to school knowing she would picture Adrien there but only to get her hopes up. Everyday after school she had searched and searched and searched for Adrien as Ladybug with little to no success. She had even requested the help of Rena Rouge and Carapace to help her search but they came out with no luck either.

She was angry with her partner though.

Chat Noir hadn't been answering her calls for help all week. She was starting to wonder if he had given up being a superhero. It didn't sound like something he'd do but what else could she think that didn't end up terrible.

Carapace had landed on the roof that Ladybug was searching on and made his way over to her.

"Hey Ladybug.. maybe we should search somewhere near his home. Who knows, maybe his dad took him out of public school so he could homeschool him again."

"But..wouldn't that go against what Adrien wanted?"

"I mean ya but his dad doesn't really care about Adrien's wants. Trust me there."

Marionette stood there thinking for awhile over what Nino told her. It made some sense but why would Mr. Agreste go through all the trouble of a missing person report.

" Why would file a missing person report then?"

"Maybe so he wouldn't have to legit take him out with all the paperwork. Adrien is probably all alone is his room locked up!" Carapace got more angry the more he thought about his best friend.

" Be careful Carapace, you wouldn't want Hawkmoth akumatizing you."

"O-Oh your right. Sorry Ladybug."

"It's okay, but your right we should check the Agreste mansion. I'll call Rena Rouge to meet us there."

* * *

Once they made it to the mansion they broke into the room Adrien had. Marionette had only been in here like twice but it still made her excited. She could still smell Adrien here and it calmed her nerves...but only for a bit.

She looked over to Carapace and could see the disappointment in his eyes that his friend wasn't here.

"I thought maybe..just maybe he'd be here."

"We can't give up just yet Carapace. We need to get to Mr. Agreste maybe he's hiding him."

That seemed to have boosted his spirits as a smile grew on his face. They both turned to the window as Rena Rogue made her way into the room.

"Sorry guys I tried searching a little more on the east side of Paris but no luck. Hopefully we can get him here."

They all soon made their way deeper into the mansion. It took them a minute to find anyone until they ran into none other than Nathalie.

"What on earth, Ladybug!"

"We're looking for Gabriel Agreste. We know he's hiding something on his son's whereabouts."

They could all see as Nathalie stance changed from hostile to proper once more.

"Follow me then." She then turned and walked away from the three.

Ladybug followed after her hesitantly and Carapace and Rena Rouge soon after.

Nathalie led them to two big double doors and had the two guards that were standing there open them.

"He's in here."

Nathalie soon closed the door once the three walked into Mr. Agreste office. Though the office didn't look like one. It was dark and there were chairs that looked to be thrown at walls and papers sprawled across the floor. They could see about a half a dozen alcoholic bottles on the desk and some more on the floor. In the big high chair sat Gabriel Agreste..or what used to be.

"Nathalie I said I wanted to be alone." Gabriel demanded angrily.

"I'm Ladybug not your assistant."

Gabriel whirled in his chair to face Ladybug and the two others with her.

"What are you doing in my home?" Mr. Agreste demanded.

"We came here looking for Adrien dude. We know you have him here being homeschooled." Carapace answered back fiercely.

Gabriel Agreste let out a humorless laugh at such an accusation.

"If only I had kept him here in the beginning, maybe none of this would have happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't have my son if that's what you came here to question me about. Why would I send out a missing persons report if I did."

Marionette figured that at the beginning but apparently Nino wasn't through questioning him.

"Well..I don't believe you. You've never had Adrien's best interest at heart so you could be lying."

Ladybug was about to tell him to calm down and be a bit nicer on his words but then Mr. Agreste angrily replied.

"Don't. You. DARE tell me I've never had my sons best interest in mind! I've always tried my best for him after his mother passed away! Get out of my house before I call law enforcement." Mr. Agreste stood from his chair and broke the glass he was holding.

They made their way quickly out of the mansion.

"Nathalie!"

It wasn't until the next morning did the worst news possible come when Miss Bustier turned on the Tv when the principal told all teachers to on the P.A system.

The missing persons report was soon taken off the news broadcast and in its place was in big bold letters.

'FALLEN STUDENT: Adrien Agreste'

That day was the day Marionette cried the most.

Tikki looked up towards her human in tears and couldn't help but let out her own tears. Not only for Marionette but for Plagg as well. She couldn't feel him anymore in the world. It was like Nooroo all over again. She didn't think she'd get through losing another Kwami again.

Since that day forth no one in class was happy. Not even Chloe.

* * *

**Ooo. hope you all enjoyed :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not as long as I wanted it but good enough. Please Read&Review I I Appreciate the support!**

Disclaimer: I do not Own Miraculous: Ladybug

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

" Look I told you already, I don't want any servants." Adrien said with irritation. He got tired of being nice to these people. He didn't know where he was or who they were. All he knew was that he was near the sea by the salt smell in the air...plus he had a great view of it.

He didn't understand what happened after he passed out with those strange samurais in the sewers, though he couldn't move an inch of his body earlier now he felt better than ever. He looked over to Plagg who seemed to not mind their predicament as he was pampered and fed cheese by his set of servants.

"Let the young master be." A elderly man spoke as he entered the room. The many servants scurried out of bedroom immediately. Though the ones who tended to Plagg stayed much to his delight.

" Who are you?" Adrien asked with uneasiness in his voice.

"I am Jasper young Kuroi Sora." Jasper said as he bowed.

"What is that anyways? I've heard that twice now."

"It's Japanese, for the Black Sky. The bearer of bad luck. The ultimate weapon against our enemies."

It took Adrien a minute to understand what Jasper was telling him and honestly he didn't care much for it. He protected Paris and worked with Ladybug ,he didn't do whatever a Black Sky does.

"Well sorry to bust your Black Sky bubble but my father will be looking for me and Ladybug for Chat Noir .You won't be able to keep me here."

"On the contrary," spoke a feminine voice that made Adrien voice revealed herself from beside the bed. She was a blue skinned woman who held a blue and purple orb and wore a purple gown.

" who are you?" Adrien asked in pure surprise. He didn't feel anyone near him before but now that she announced her presence he could feel something strange from her.

"You are dead to the world, both Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir."

"What do you mean?"

Two servants brought in a flat screen TV and turned it onto a Paris newscast.

"This was a few days ago."

'_We have just received breaking news, a body was found near a bank. The police have identified it as Chat Noir the superhero of Paris. It is sad to see such a light be snuffed out in our city…'_

"That's not all."

After she said that one of the servants fast forward the broadcast.

'_We have just received news from law enforcement that the body of Chat Noir is actually the son of Gabriel Agreste, Adrien Agreste. We have truly lost today. We can only wonder how Ladybug…'_

Adrien couldn't believe what he was hearing. The world thought he was dead even though he wasn't. That meant no one would continue looking for him.

He never felt so alone before.

"Why...why are you doing this!" Adrien yelled out.

"You are our Kuroi Sora. You must be prepared for your destiny, from this day forth your are no longer Adrien Agreste or Chat Noir."

" Plagg, claws out!"

"It won't work Adrien " Plagg said as he ate his camembert.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien said again in desperation.

It was the same result.

"You can't transform here. Miraculous wielders are powerless. That's why you will become someone else...something else."

For the first time in his life Adrien felt powerless. He didn't know what awaited him, he only hoped that Ladybug still believed he was alive somewhere. He watched as more servants came into the room with black robes for him to wear. He looked over to where Plagg rested and wondered why he was so calm in their present situation.

"Time for your training Kuroi Sora."

* * *

_**In Paris**_

It has been three weeks since Adrien was announced dead. Marionette was in complete depression since then. Not only did she have to mourn him but she also had to mourn her partner Chat who happened to be Adrien her biggest crush.

Her parents didn't allow her to go to school for the first week and a half because they knew how much Adrien meant to her. They were all shocked to find out that he was Chat Noir just like her.

Once she was "good enough" to go back to school she was met with Alya who was comforting a broken Nino.

"It's not fair..he was my best friend and Paris superhero." Nino cried into Alya shoulder.

"I know hun,I know. You loved him like a brother. A relationship like that can never be replaced." Alya said softly.

Alya then noticed that Marionette was approaching them.

"Marionette are you sure your okay to be here?" Alya asked in surprise.

"I can't stay home forever...even if I want to.." Marionette said as she sat down.

Classes were like that for the next whole week. Everyone mourned..even Chloe wasn't the same. She stopped being mean to everyone and kept to herself. Sabrina tried to help get her back but Chloe wouldn't budge. Marionette didn't think she truly cared for Adrien till now.

Miss Bustier called the class to attention. Apparently we had a new student coming in.

"Class I'd like to introduce you to our new student."

The door opened up to reveal a boy with black hair and blue streaks. He wore a white jagged stone T-shirt with a light blue jacket above it.

"Would you please introduce yourself young man." Miss Bustier asked nicely.

"I'm Luka Couffaine, nice to meet you all."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. first I'm going to apologize on my mispronounciation on Marinette's name. I totally thought it was Marionette for some reason lol. I'm kinda too lazy to go back and fix it in previous chapters but if it truly bothers my readers I will go back and fix it. (please don't care I put her name to much ~).**

**Well now Disclaimer( do I have to put this everytime? I mean first chapter feels like it's enough)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Ladybug.

** Read&Review**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

_**Two** **years** **later**_

"Hahaha so, what happened next." Alya asked as Luka was telling them of his morning.

"Well after Juleka pancake hits our moms face she tells me to fetch my guitar and we start a song about face pancakes!"

That sent everyone into a chorus of laughter.

Things had changed once Adrien was confirmed to be the superhero Chat Noir. There was suddenly no more Akumas and Paris was calm again. Even Ladybug only ever came out for simple robberies and petty criminals. At school students used to be depressed until the day Luka, Juleka's older brother, came to school. He had been a light of hope to the dark classmates...especially to Marinette. This was all nearly two years ago.

"So anyone ready for the Christmas ball?" Mylène asked the group.

" I am!" Ivan exclaims as he grabs her hand. He and Mylène were seeing each other now and were going together.

"We figured you'd be." Alya giggled at Ivan's excitement. Mylène was good for him, she brought out a side of him most didn't see.

"Speaking of the Christmas ball, Marinette would you be my plus one." Luka says.

Everyone eyes turn to her to hear her response. Though this wasn't the first time Luka had invited her to a party—and not the first time for this particular one.

"Um..I don't know…" she said shyly.

Before anyone could blink Alya grabbed Marinette and moved them far away from the group.

"Marinette .hell."

"W-What do you mean?"

" I thought you were starting to like Luka. What was that whole talk we had yesterday if you didn't."

" I do! It's just.. you know I don't have much experience with guys.. I don't really know what to do."

"Step one: agree to go with Luka to the ball."

" but what if I mess up and he ends up not liking me. I could trip and embarrass him in front of everyone or I could splash punch on him or I can even—"

"Okay okay!" Alya laughed at her best friend. She honestly missed the way Marinette would get all flustered and jump to conclusions. It was truly a miracle that Luka was able to bring her out of her shell. He was truly something, not only did he help Marinette but he also became a great friend to Nino.

She knew there would always be a hole in their hearts no matter how hard they tried to hide it but she was glad that they were genuinely getting better.

" You'll be fine Marinette. I think Luka truly likes you."

"How can you be sure?"

Sometimes Alya wondered how her best friend could be so oblivious.

" I just know." she sighed." Now let's get back to the group."

They made their way back to where everyone sat for lunch and sat down in their original spots.

" Luka I believe Marinette has something to tell you." Alya said firmly. She figured she'd help push things along.

" You do Marinette?" Luka asked in wonder. Alya could detect a bit of hope in his tone.

"Um...yeah I do.. I'd like to be your plus one." Marinette said. Her face was as bright as a tomato.

"Really? That's great!"

The girls in their group started oooing and awwing as the guys clapped Luka on his back for his awesome success.

**Ding** **ding** **ding**

That was the bell signaling lunch was over. Everyone made their way back to their classes while Luka asked Marinette to hang back with him.

" What's wrong Luka?" Marinette asked as she saw the look in his eyes.

" Are you sure you want to go with me? I don't want you to be forced to."

" why would you think I'd be force to?"

"Well you and Alya were talking after I asked and you weren't sure beforehand. Once you two were done you agreed to go with me. I just don't want you to feel forced,ya know?"

Marinette truly was amazed by how much Luka cared. She decided to show him just how serious she was to go with him.

She stood on her tiptoes and leaned forward to place a short kiss on his cheek.

" No one forces me to do anything. I'm going with you because I really want to.." Marinette said as her face was lit up once again.

"C-Cool.. um y-yeah." Luka couldn't even get a complete sentence out as his face was heating up from Marinette's boldness.

"Let's head back to class Luka." Marinette said as she turned back towards where class was.

Later that day after Marinette had hung out with her friends she had gotten a call from her mother.

" Hey Mama!"

"Marinette, How was school?"

"It was great Mama. I had a wonderful day."

"Hm..something's different about my daughter. Did you talk with that boy you told me and your father about?"

Marinette let out a giggle at that. Her mother knew whenever something had changed with her and it was a bit unnerving. She called it "mother's intuition".

" Yes Mama. I did talk to him."

"And?"

"We're going to the Christmas ball together."

Marinette had to pull her phone away from her ear as she heard the loud scream from her mother.

"Mama! Was that necessary" Marinette giggled out.

"That was your father hun." her mother laughed back.

"We gotta get you a dress for the ball and me and your father have to make the pastries soon." her mother said like she was making a to-do list.

" Actually Mama I was going to wear this dress I was making."

" Are you sure Marinette? The ball is this Saturday."

" I'm almost done with the dress. I'm sure it'll be ready the day before."

"Alright Marinette. See you soon."

"Bye Mama."

Marinette soon started to make the trek back home to her family's bakery.

It was getting dark out but she was sure she'd make it before it got too late.

"Hey Marinette!" Tikki called to her human friend as she got out of her bag.

" oh hey Tikki. We're heading home now so you'll have some more cookies to eat."

"Not that Marinette. I want to talk about you and Luka." Tikki said happily.

"Not you to Tikki" Marionette sighed. Ever since Luka asked her out everyone had been pestering her over it. In fact that's what most of her friends conversations were about when they recently hung out.

" Sorry Marinette but it's amazing to see you grow in confidence like that."

"Thanks Tikki. It wasn't much—" Marinette stopped talking when she heard a sound coming from the nearby alley way. She thought maybe it was just a dog until something green whizzed fight to her face.

"Marinette,Tikki! Thank goodness you were nearby." said Wayzz with worry.

"What's wrong Wayzz?" Tikki flys over to him.

"It's Master he was attacked!"

"What!?" Marinette and Tikki both yelled out.

"Follow me."

Wayzz led them all the way where Master Fu was. He was leaning against a dumpster and he had a few cuts and bruises along his body.

" Master I've brought Marinette and Tikki!"

"Wayzz good job.." Master Fu coughed up slightly before he continued talking. " Marinette.."

"Don't talk Master you need a doctor." Marinette said as she grabbed her phone from her purse.

"No doctors!" He said firmly.

Marinette took pause from the tone of his voice.

"If they found out I survived their assassin. No hospital would be safe."

" Well you need medical attention. What's going on Master Fu?" Marinette said. She had half a mind to call for an ambulance but she trusted that what Master Fu was saying was true.

" I didn't think they'd come here to Paris." he said softly.

" What-what do you mean? Who's come to Paris?"

Master Fu tried to lean forward but only managed to move up slightly.

"I will tell you once we can put these somewhere safe." Master Fu spoke. He then brought out his pack that held the Miracle box; the home of the Miraculouses.

"Will my bakery do?" Marinette offered.

"That'll do just fine."

Marinette turned to Tikki as she gave her a nod.

"Tikki, spots on!"

Marinette help Master Fu onto her back and jumped roof top to roof top all the way home.

However, there was a slight bump on the way there and since there was a small opening in the bag that carried the Miracle box, one of the sacred Miraculous fell out and plummeted to the ground below. Neither Master Fu or Marinette noticed this and continued onward.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and until next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good day everyone. Another chapter is up. I hope you guys will like it and remeber to R&R. :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Ladybug

* * *

It was now the next morning and Marinette was tired from tending to the wounds of Master Fu last night and explaining to her parents why she was with a bleeding old man. Like herself, her parents wanted to call 112 but she somehow convinced them not to. Marinette had gone to the bathroom to get her parents first aid kit and waited as her Mama patched Master Fu up. By the time she got done it was late and Master Fu was asleep on the couch. Marinette decided it was best to let him rest and to question him tomorrow after school. She went up to her room and placed the Miracle box in a hidden drawer. She fell asleep herself after that.

As Marinette was on her way to school she bumped into Luka.

" Good morning Marinette!" Luka greeted her happily.

"Good morning Luka!" she greeted him back the same.

"How did you sleep?" Luka asked her.

" I slept fine, I'm a bit tired but other that I'm fine." she said as they came up to the next street with passing cars. Marinette asked Luka the same question once they both made it across to the other side.

" I had a great sleep. Though something strange happened when I was walking home. This piece of jewelry fell from the sky and hit my head. I guess someone didn't want it anymore." Luka told her.

"Hm that's weird, what it look like?"

"It was something like a collar. Something I'd put on a pet, it looked nice and expensive though."

"Oh wow that's interesting." Marinette said as they were a few feet from the school.

"So Marinette.. about the ball, what are you wearing?"

"Well I'm going to wear a dress I made myself. It's striped with red and white."

"Hm cool, I'll try to match with that."

"Hey Marinette, good morning !" yelled Alya happily. She was in front of the school doors with a waving Nino.

"Hey Marinette,Sup Luka!" Nino yelled out as well.

Luka and Marinette made their way towards the group and they soon walked into class.

**_Dupain_**-**_Cheng_** **_Bakery_**

Master Fu eyes fluttered open once he smelled the sweet aroma of baked pastries. He was a bit confused on where he was to be smelling such things until he remembered what happened the previous night.

"Master are you awake?" Wayzz called when he noticed movement from him.

"Wayzz, where is Marinette and Tikki?"

"Marinette and Tikki both went off to her school. She won't be back till later."

"That's not good. I shouldn't never have slept. Marinette could be in danger if she doesn't know the situation we are in."

Wayzz was about to comment but then Mrs. Dupain-Cheng walked in.

"Oh? Your awake now,how are you feeling?" she said as she felt the old man's forehead.

"I'm feeling much better. Thank you for everything."

"Your welcome, you don't seem to have a fever so that's good." she removed her hand before going over to the desk where a glass of water rested with some breakfast.

"Here you go. I assume your hungry since you lost a lot of blood."

"Thank you." Master Fu gave her a bow.

"If you need anything just yell for me or my husband."

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng soon left after that.

"What exactly are we dealing with Master?" Wayzz asked once she was gone.

"You and the rest of the Kwami's memories were erased from that time to keep what you had learned from hurting you."

Master Fu rose up from his spot on the couch a bit so he could tell Wayzz of his past more comfortably.

"Wayzz what I tell you must not be told to the rest of your fellow Kwami. It seems Tikki will need to know and possibly any other miraculous Marinette will need for this fight."

"I understand Master."

"Good then I will start. A long time ago…"

* * *

_**At**_ _**school**_

Alya watched as Marinette and Luka were laughing and talking about who knows what. She was happy her best friend had found a reason to go on again.

"Hey babe, what's the answer to number five?" Nino asked her.

Alya let out a sigh as she gave Nino the answer she got.

"Ya know, your gonna have to figure trigonometry yourself hun."

Nino merely gave her an impish look before pecking her on the cheek.

"You say that but aren't you the one asking me for help in Mr. Busèyor literature class." Nino said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut it four eyes."

"Ya know you have glasses to soo that technically applies to you as well." Nino said

"Oh.."

Nino busted out laughing as he finally caught his girlfriend off guard. The teacher turned towards where the disturbance was and firmly told him to shut it.

"Haha very funny. I'll get you later." Alya told him with fire in her eyes.

Nino gulped as he knew that look from his girlfriend. She was playing no games.

"Well Alya let's be rational her—" Nino said before he was cut off by smoke entering the classroom.

Everyone in class stopped talking once they noticed it as well.

"What the?" Ivan said.

The class was filled with smoke and soon enough no one could see each other. Suddenly they could hear fast footsteps enter into the room.

_Zhar_ far _Norva_ un _da_

_Zhar_ zar _Norva_ un _da_

_Zhar_ gar _Norva_ un _da_

"Ivan are you okay! Wake up.. Wa.." Mylène yelled before she stopped talking.

The class were falling asleep one by one as the chant kept going. Once it stopped only four students were left awake. Marinette,Luka,Nino and Alya.

"There are four still awake." a voice could be heard up front in the classroom.

" Then they are what we are here for. The miraculous holders." said another voice.

Marinette heard what they were discussing and quickly took to action. She made her way—somehow through the smoke—to the back of the class and woke up Tikki.

"Tikki something's happening!" Marinette whispered to her kwami.

"Is it an akuma?" Tikki said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I don't know but I gotta protect everyone."

Marinette whispered "Tikki, Spots on!" before jumping into action. She spun her yo-yo to get the smoke cleared in the room. She could see Alya, Nino and Luka were awake while the rest of the class were passed out.

They weren't the only ones in the class as she could see about 10 black armored enemies in the front of class. She knew they were her enemies because they were all wielding black katanas.

"Ladybug!" Alya yelled in surprise.

"Woah what's happening here?" Nino said with a bit of worry.

Luka only watched with wide eyes as this was his second time seeing Ladybug this close in action again.

"You hold the Ladybug Miraculous. The bearer of luck. You are very compatible with our master." One of the masked armored men spoke.

"You Miraculous holders are coming with us."

The men soon started to make their way to Alya who was the closest to them.

"I don't think so!" Ladybug said as she threw her yo-yo at the group. The yo-yo launched three of the armored men to the wall which caused a dent to form.

One of the men started to attack her but Ladybug spun her yo-yo at a fast speed to use it as a shield. She then wrapped the attacker in her yo-yo before swinging him around and using him as a projectile. She threw him at the door where more men were guarding causing them to be knocked out.

"Hurry escape!" Ladybug told the her friends.

"What about our classmates?" Alya said.

"They're not after them!"

Nino and Luka helped Alya out but not before her calling back to Ladybug.

"What about my friend Marinette!"

"Uh um she's safe I grabbed her earlier!" she said back nervously.

Ladybug closed the class door before running after her friends.

They were met with a few warriors as they were running along the school corridors but fortunately Ladybug didn't have too much trouble with them.

"We're almost out!" Luka said as they were near the school exit.

Suddenly they were all surrounded by black robed enemies that came in a poof of smoke. They were dressed slightly different than the ones from the classroom as they had no armor on.

One came up to challenge Ladybug with a sword and immediately started slashing at her. Unlike the others, this one showed greater skill and was able to slash at Ladybug's costume. Her blood was on the sword now which caused it to glow purple.

Ladybug felt suddenly much weaker and was slowly getting beaten.

Luka and the rest looked on as the hero of Paris fought for their lives.

"We have to help her!" Luka said.

"But how? We don't have her powers." Alya said as she cursed her luck for not being able to help Ladybug as Rena Rouge.

"I could've totally Shel-ter to help her out" Nino said softly.

Luka looked on as it seemed Ladybug was about to lose the fight.

**You** **can** **help** **her.**

'Wait what?'Luka thought. He could've sworn he heard a voice.

He then felt something pulsing on his neck. He looked down to see the piece of jewelry he told Marinette about.

**You** **can help Ladybug. All you have to do is repeat after me.**

**"**Barkk**, **Break Out**"**

Suddenly Luka felt different, he felt power.

* * *

**_Thanks for readings! Until next time guys!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**In all honesty I had fun writing this chapter :). I want to thank all the people who have followed my story so far and who have reviewed. (you guys know who you are). You guys help me keep writing and trying my best. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Ladybug

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

Everyone was quiet as they looked at Luka transform into a superhero. Once he had fully transformed he stood there stunned at what he was wearing.

"Woah.." he said in awe.

"I look like a...dog." He turned his head back to see a tail wagging behind him.

"Cool dude!" Nino said to him.

"I know right! I wonder what I can do." Luka then felt around his body until he landed on two gauntlets on his sides. He unlatched them from his sides then put them on. He noticed two green lights on them.

"I wonder what these do?"

"Go help Ladybug!" Alya yelled at him. She couldn't believe he was checking himself out in their current situation.

"Oh right! Here I come Ladybug!"

Luka ran towards where Ladybug was surrounded and randomly threw his fist at one of the men.

To his surprise and everyone else's not only was the guy knocked back but three others who hadn't got hit were knocked back as well.

" Woah...cool.."

**'You only have two of those each transformation…'** Barkk spoke in his head.

'**Your Miraculous power is ****tunneling...the ability to drill through any object**.'

"Alright then," Luka said as he noticed one of the two green lights on the gauntlets go red. Using the opening he made he went over to Ladybug to check on her.

"Ladybug you okay?"

"I'm fine, but help me take care of them."

They soon went back to back as the enemies came closer. They tried to fight them off the best they could but Ladybug was injured and Luka was inexperienced at fighting. Eventually they were getting overwhelmed and were about to be defeated.

"We need to escape!" Ladybug yelled out.

"But how? You guys aren't doing so well and their blocking the exits." Nino said as he saw no hope.

Luka was about to agree with Nino until Barkk spoke to him again.

**'Repeat after me if you want to save everyone!'**

"Demolition!"

Luka started drilling into the ground at an super fast speed causing an underground tunnel to form.

Ladybug saw what he was trying to do and told Alya and Nino to jump inside the hole. She went in last and swung her yo-yo to cause the way in to collapse on itself.

"No way your following us." She said before following after the rest.

Luka continued to dig further away from the school until he was sure they had got away from the school. He broke up to the surface to see that they appeared to be in town square.

"I think we're safe."He said as he helped Nino get Alya out the hole.

" Good thinking with the tunnel Luka." Nino said as he gave him a high five. At the same time they high fived, Luka transformed back into his normal self.

"Woah what happened?"

"Well after you use your miraculous power you only have 3 minutes before you transform back." Nino explained to him.

"How would you know that?" questioned Luka.

"Um..the Ladyblog.." Nino said as he scratched the back of his head.

Luka was about to ask him why he was so fidgety but then Ladybug came out of the hole.

"We need to get somewhere safe. follow me," Ladybug said as she then turned to leave. However, before she could get far the cut she had received along with the many hits she took caused her to stumble. She almost fell if it wasn't for Luka catching her just in time.

"Let me help you." he said as he gave her a bright smile. She blushed at the close proximity and agreed to be helped.

"Where are we headed?" Alya asked.

"To the Dupain-Cheng bakery"

* * *

**_The_** **_School_**

A young man stood alone over the large hole that was covered with rocks to stop anyone from getting through. He had just arrived from Japan to Paris once he was called into action.

He was approached by one of the soldiers that was sent to apprehend the other Miraculous holders.

"Master Kuroi Sora..we couldn't find the miraculous holders. They must have gone into a zone where they couldn't be tracked."

The young man merely looked at the soldier with jaded eyes before turning back to the blocked tunnel. He reached his hand out and felt along it for the best point of impact.

"Yes sir we will send more men out." the soldier said before taking his leave.

As he felt along the rocks he finally found what he was looking for. He pulled his hand back and summoned the power of destruction.

"Cataclysm"

**_BOOM_**

What was once blocked was now free and soon his men jumped into the hole to chase after the holders of the miraculouses.

When all the men that were assigned to the tunnel inside he jumped in right after them.

**_Dupain_**-**_Cheng_** **_Bakery_**

"You'll be safe here, I need to go check on Marinette." Ladybug said before hurriedly leaving the bakery.

They were just standing in the bakery until they heard footsteps coming from the staircase.

"Marinette!" Alya yelled as she ran to hug her best friend.

"Hi Alya! You guys will be safe here I promise."

Luka made his way over to Marinette and have her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay Marinette."

"Y-Yeah I'm glad you're okay to."

They were soon interrupted by Master Fu who was accompanied by Wayzz.

"Oh wassup little dude!" Nino said as he gave a fist bump to the kwami.

"Master Fu are you sure your okay to be up?" Marinette asked. She was unsure why he would risk showing himself and Wayzz. What about all his talk about secret identity?

"I am fine Marinette. Who we should be worried about is you, you've been poisoned by their blade."

Everyone looked over to Marinette in shock. They thought Ladybug saved her before all that what happened...well happened.

Marinette was alarmed until Master Fu explained himself further.

"The time for secret identities is over. Right now we need everyone to fully trust each other, or else we will lose this battle."

"Marinette, tell your friends who you truly are."

"Are you sure Master Fu?" Marinette asked him with much hesitation.

"Yes"

Marinette looked over to her friends before taking in a big breath.

"Tikki come out."

Tikki flew out from one of Marinette's inside pockets and waved to her friends.

"Hi Marinette's friends!"

Everyone looked on in shock at what they saw.

"Marinette your a superhero too?" Alya said.

"Whaaat" Nino couldn't even believe it.

"So your a super?" Luka thought he had knew almost everything he needed to know about her but apparently he was wrong.

"Not just any super!" Tikki said as she floated around Marinette's head. " show em Marinette!"

Marinette took another deep breath before she blew her friends minds even more.

"Tikki, Spots on!"

* * *

**A/N: Until next time guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chaper up! I hope you enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Ladybug.

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

Alya couldn't believe her eyes. The girl she had been knowing since primary school, the girl who she had considered her best friend, the girl who she thought she had known all about was the superhero Ladybug! Was she angry? Hell yes, mainly because she wasn't told about the secret. However, she was feeling an emotion stronger than anger take over her. That emotion was pride, she couldn't believe HER Marinette was the one going around Paris saving people and defeating akumas. She walked over to Marinette and gave her the biggest hug she could.

"W-Wha Alya your..your not mad?" Alya could almost laugh at the shock Mari had on her face. It was priceless and she so wished she had her phone on her.

"No, I am mad, but I'm also very proud of you," she said as she then proceeded to tussle her hair. " who knew shy Mari was a superhero."

Nino came up to them and Alya couldn't tell what he was feeling by his blank expression.

He then suddenly raised his hand and made it into a fist.

"Respect Marinette." he said as he smiled brightly.

Marinette smiled back and followed through with the fist bump.

"Thanks Nino!"

Everything seemed fine until Luka spoke up.

"How can you all be okay with this?"

"What do you mean?"questioned Nino.

"She lied to you and me. For 2 years I've thought of Marinette as a normal girl, but to find out she is Ladybug!? How can you be okay with this, how can you trust her?"

"It doesn't matter if we're okay with it or not. Marinette risks her life everyday to save the citizens of Paris. She's saved us to many times to count. And even if she didn't she is still my best friend." Alya said coming to her defense. How could Luka say that. This was Marinette they were talking about. Trust is something that will always be there.

Nino looked at his girlfriend and saw the quickly rising fury. He silently made sure he was behind her before she blew up.

"Guys wait! We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves." Marinette said as she tried to stop pandemonium. She was saddened by what Luka said but they had bigger problems.

Master Fu decided it was time he'd jump back into the conversation.

"Marinette is right, right now we need everyone to fight this ancient evil."

" I don't think I could work with someone I don't trust." Luka said.

"Then leave." Alya angrily said. She could see how Marinette flinched at his words and it made her even angrier.

"No, we need everyone here for this. Each of you were chosen to be holders of the Miraculouses.

If you don't work together then Paris will suffer."

They all had to admit they didn't want that to happen.

"Fine...I'll stay." Luka said begrudgingly.

"Good.. now you all need to know what your up against."

Master Fu pulled out the fox miraculous and the turtle miraculous and gave them to both Alya and Nino. He then went over to sit down in a chair so he could tell them the story.

* * *

" A long time ago the miraculouses were created. The guardians, an ancient organization, was created to protect the miraculouses from any harm and evil. The guardians had one goal, to destroy evil with the power of the miraculous. Somehow down the line one of the guardians deviated from that goal. They sought to use the miraculous for their own personal gain."

"Like an ancient Hawk Moth?" Nino questioned.

" Something like him. However, unlike Hawk Moth this guardian absorbed and captured miraculouses, essentially killing them and taking their power. All miraculouses originally had the three minute limit but when he absorbed them he took away that limitation and became all powerful. He was known as the Kuroi Sora. He eventually made his own organization of anti guardians and nearly killed all the guardians. Me and a few survivors were able to seal him away and crush his organization."

"Then what exactly are we facing? If this Kuroi Sora is sealed away." Marinette questioned.

"The seal has been broken. That's why I was attacked the other day. They were trying to kill the last guardian."

Everyone tried to soak in what Master Fu told them. In all honesty they had a hard time believing it.

"So how will we find this Kuroi Sora?" Marinette asked.

"Don't worry about that."

Suddenly someone in a black hooded robe walked into the the bakery. The stranger went up to the bar stool and sat down in one of the high chairs.

"I knew Nino and Alya were miraculous holders. But to find out you as well Marinette...that's interesting."

Marinette watched as the hooded figure traced their fingers along the barstool. There was something in their voice that was extremely familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Who are you...and how do you know us?" she was prepared to transform again if she had to fight, it was just sad it was in her parents bakery.

"I can't believe you've forgotten about me….Princess."

Marinette felt her heart stop at the old nickname. She finally realized why she remembered that voice. It was the voice that belonged to her partner, the voice that belonged to the boy she loved. She wanted to cry so so bad.

* * *

**Read and Review! hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Until next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey another chapter up! by the way I know it says Adrien but don't get confused. Confused on what you ask? well just read.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Ladybug

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

"What cat got your tongue?" Adrien said in a dead tone as he took off his hood.

Everyone let out a gasp as they looked into the eyes of someone they thought dead.

" Adrien your alive!" Nino said happily. He didn't know how he was alive but he sure was glad he was.

"A-Adrien we thought y-you were dead" Marinette tried to speak as she was choking on her tears.

Alya was also glad he was not dead but there was something she couldn't place her finger on. Something was wrong here,very wrong. Alya then saw as the old man pulled out a hidden blade in his cane.

"He is in a way…," he said softly as he stepped off the chair. "I no longer hold the name Adrien Agreste ...You may call me the Black Sky."

"You didn't! You took over his body!" Master Fu said in shock and anger as he fully drawn his blade.

Adrien pulled off the black hood he had on to reveal dark black armor and a katana. He raised one of his hands in a beckoning motion.

"Come"

Marinette couldn't believe what was happening. This was Adrien! Her Chat! Why was he trying to fight us!

"Adrien what's going on—" Marinette tried to say but got cut off.

Time felt like it slowed for the rest of the group as Adrien rushed to attack at Marinette with unnatural speed. Suddenly there was a clash as Master Fu stopped Adrien from getting any closer. It was his blade to Adrien's armored it wasn't for Master Fu Marinette probably would have been taken out.

"You still haven't lost your touch old man..," Adrien said as he then flipped over the group before landing on his feet on top a table.

"In all honesty, I didn't come here to fight you. I only wanted to see who this vessel once deemed worthy as his friends. I will find much more pleasure in absorbing your miraculouses."

"You will never take the miraculouses!" Master Fu said as he pointed his blade at him.

"Ah but I already have...at least the ones in the Miracle box." he gave a humorless laugh.

Suddenly there was a puff a smoke and a black masked man was kneeling towards Adrien with the Miracle box.

"Oh no!" Marinette said. 'I thought it was safe in my drawer?!' She thought to herself.

Adrien placed his hand on the box and decided to toy with his prey.

"How about this.. you're surrounded and if we fought right now you'd likely be destroyed,"he then turned his eyes, eyes that used to be so loving and carefree but now so jaded and cruel onto the group. " That would bore me. I will give you till the next three moon cycles to challenge me. If I win your miraculous is mine...and you die."

"If we win?" Luka asked and spoke for the first time this whole mess started.

"There is no winning for you."

Adrien then disappeared in a poof of smoke with the Miracle box and everyone's hope.

How could they beat him? It was Adrien for Christ sake?! He was their friend!

"What now?" Alya asked the group.

"I..I don't know. I can't think properly right now." Nino said. He was too confused on what was going on. Was that Adrien or not? Was some ancient dude using his body to torment them because if so that was sick on so many levels.

"Marinette are you okay?" Alya asked. However, she then finally heard the sound of her best friends quiet tears.

"Mari…" Alya said as she went over to comfort her friend. She didn't dare to tell her everything would be okay. She knew that would be a lie and that's not what she did.

"I-I didn't think I'd ever see him again! Even though that monster has his body,I'm still happy I was able to just hear his voice again!" Marinette balled her eyes out as she leaned more into Alya shoulder.

"I'm here for you Mari...let it out.."

"I can't… I can't go through this again…"

Master Fu came up to Marinette and kneeled by her.

"You may not have to."

Marinette look towards him with tear filled eyes.

"W-What do you mean?"

"There may be a way to save Chat Noir."

* * *

**_In_** **_another_** **_place_**…

"Master Kuroi Sora why did you not take their miraculouses?" asked Jasper.

"I just chose not to. It would bore me to just off them so I decided to spare them today."

"Your dancing with danger Master. The Ladybug miraculous is the most compatible with you but also the one that could may ruin you. Who knows what our enemies could learn in the days you gave them."

"Are you questioning my decision Jasper?"

"No sir I am not, I am simply advising you to think rationally."

"I don't believe I asked you to do that..anyways what can a few children learn until Sunday night."

"I suppose sir.." Jasper didn't mention that he's seen stuff like this before. He's served other strong men and women throughout his lifetime that were too confident for their own good. He just prayed that his true master didn't fall into that category.

"Now should I start the process for the miraculouses in the Miracle box?" Jasper asked.

"No. Prepping can start but I want the others before I begin absorbing."

"Yes sir." Jasper soon took his leave.

That left Adrien alone for a bit to think about his next steps.

" The world has changed..but unlike the last time I was sealed there will be no stopping me."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Until next time :).**

**Questions that should be in your head?**

**1) What does Master Fu have up his sleeves?**

**2) Is it possible for Adrien to be saved?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aye lo peeps another chappy is up and I believe it's the time of the month for... ok let me stop I don't know where I was heading there. But read on! And review on!**

Disclaimer: I do not own...zzzzz... ah i fell asleep. must've been from the boring disclaimer. Let's be honest I can write a whole flipping story but once I do the disclaimer I get sleepy. odd right?

Anyways no Ladybugs or Chat Noirs :)

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

It was the next day and Marinette sat in class with a look of determination on her face. She was ready for the school day to be over when Nathaniel showed her his to the rest of the school other than Alya, Nino and Luka what happened yesterday never happened. She supposed whatever made them fall asleep made whatever they may of saw disappear.

After the meeting with "Adrien", Master Fu had told them all a way to possibly save him from whatever had a hold on him.

Marinette was all in for the mission.

**_Flashback_**

"There may be a way to save Chat Noir."

"What?" Marinette said in disbelief. She hadn't expected there be a way to save him.

Master Fu rose from where he was kneeling and proceeded to walk over to a book.

"I went to fetch this from my shop as I believed I would need it." He grabbed the book and turned a couple pages before landing on what he desired.

"This book is a book of enchantments and magic spells, however it also has cures for possessions."

"Wait so you're saying Agreste is possessed? I thought he was dead and that guy we saw had his body." Luka spoke. He watched a couple horror movies like this back in the day and when the possessed human ones came up they always had to be alive for the ghost to possess them.

"No I believe that Chat Noir is still alive in there...but we only have one way of bringing him back without us facing irreversible consequences." Master Fu said.

"What do we do?" Nino asked with determination. If there was even a sliver of a chance he'd save his best friend he'd do it.

" That's the hard part...it says here we will need a living relative to call out to him. Last I checked he didn't have any left."

Yes it was true. When Adrien first died, not too long after Mr. Agreste's body was found dead in his study when his assistant called the cops. Apparently he had died from an overdose in alcohol.

"Wait for real?" Marinette said in despair. The hope that had built up in her was crushed in mere seconds.

"Is there a possibility he has a cousin or uncle?" Alya spoke.

"I don't know. Adrien never mentioned his family, other than his mom or dad…" Nino said. " hold on, I think I remember him saying one summer he had met with his cousin on his Dad's side. I think his name was Felix."

Everyone looked towards Nino as if he was an almighty being or something.

"Great memory babe!" Alya said as she then proceeded to kiss her boyfriend.

"At least that's someone! Good work Nino." Marinette said as she gave him a thumbs up.

Master Fu however brought up a good question that halted their momentary celebration.

"Before you get all excited, how did you plan on finding him?"

"Oh...good question…" they all said dumbly.

Master Fu sighed before flipping a couple more pages.

"It's a good thing we have this...there's a way for us to track Adrien's family members."

"How?" Marinette asked.

"We'll need dna from him. Like small hair or blood."

"Fat chance of us getting that. The guys super powerful now with an army, we wouldn't get anywhere near him for that." Luka stated. He knew from the moment the old man brought out the magic book things were getting out of hand.

"Wait I think I may have something!" Marinette said before taking off up stairs. She came back down ten minutes later with a Christmas hat with two bells at the ends. She presented the hat to Master Fu before blushing.

"T-This was the Christmas gift I gave to Adrien a long time ago...I might've gone to his home after his death and fetched it...so I could have something to remember him by." she sighed out.

"Or you could've just used the MANY pictures you have of him sealed off in that secret drawer of yours." Alya snickered.

Luka saw the way Marinette's cheeks heated up and felt a ping of jealousy. He didn't know Marinette had pictures of the guy. Did she have any of him? And why did he care!?

Master Fu inspected the hat for any strands of hair and quickly found one.

" Ah this is perfect! Good work Marinette."

They all watched as Master Fu started gathering supplies throughout the bakery. He requested the help of Tikki and the other kwamis to help him with some of the items.

"Good thing what I require for this to work is in your bakery Marinette."

He then gathered all the items and placed them into a mixing bowl. He started crunching them all together and what he made was a weird green mesh. It reeked as well.

"Ew what on earth?!" Alya said as she pinched her nose.

Nino fell unconscious from the smell and Marinette couldn't blame him. Luka held his nose as the girls did.

" it smells bad yes but I'll bet you it works."

He soon grabbed a strand of hair from the Christmas hat and dropped it into the green bowl.

The bowl changed color from green to yellow and soon some sort of map formed inside the mixture. Two red circles formed inside.

"This is the location of his nearest relatives." Master Fu stated.

"There's two of them! So that means we have a better chance of saving him." Nino cheered. Things were looking even better for team Ladybug….could he say that? Were they New Team Ladybug or something else?

"Then we should split up into two different teams. It will be quicker for us that way." Marinette spoke.

"Great idea Marinette, but who should go with who?" Alya asked.

"Girls team and boys team!" Nino shouted out.

"And why's that?" Alya questioned. She kinda wanted to go with her boy—

"Because guys are better than girls!" he said as he flicked his hat.

—friend.

"Oh now you've gone too far. Me and Marinette will go and find our relative before you two!"

"Then you all should head out tomorrow after school. No need to head out now with the day you had." Master Fu said. He didn't want to see a girls vs boys debate go down in this bakery.

"That's true. Well I guess this is goodnight then?" Marinette spoke.

After saying their goodnights everyone left with their respective kwamis. Except Master Fu know stayed at the bakery.

**_Flashback_** **_over_**

Marinette was at her locker trying to get what she needed for her next class when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Oh...um hey Luka." Marinette said a bit nervously. She didn't know if he was still mad at her or not and it kinda unnerved her.

"Marinette, I know we're going to save your friend and all...but will we be back for the ball?"

Oh crap nuggets.

" I totally forgot about that, sorry Luka but I don't think we'll be able to make it." she said. She wasn't lying either. Once Adrien was back everything else had hit the back burner.

"I see…"

"I'm sorry Luka but it's either the ball or the fate of the Paris." Marinette said.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Luka said a bit angrily. It wasn't that he didn't care for Paris but he was going to be performing this year at the ball and he was originally planning on asking Marinette to be his girlfriend then. Things weren't going his way and he wasn't liking it.

" I gotta go Marinette." He said as he turned to leave.

"Luka are you oka—"

"I'm fine"

He was gone and Marinette was left baffled in his wake.

She really hoped he was okay.

* * *

**A/N: eh he'll be okay Marinette. Don't worry your pretty little head about him. But do worry about our readers! Lets hope they enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Many of you may not know Felix but he's an original chapter from the creators of the Series. I'm using him because why not? I have big plans for my dear boy. Big plans you'll be shocked to see. Anyways remember to Read and Review! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Ladybug

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

It was bright outside and sunny, a perfect day to go out and do something. However, that wasn't what Felix had planned as he sat back on the roof in his expensive chair as he drunk from his glass drink.

Felix looked out the huge class window as the birds flew by the penthouse he was staying at. In all honesty he hated those dastardly feathered nuisances. All they ever did was poop on whatever they rested on and it drove him mad. How could such useless animals have the ability to fly without the need of machinery. Preposterous.

He watched as the roof door opened to reveal his butler Henry and the pool boy who's name he constantly forgotten.

" Mr. Agreste, you have guests that would like to see you." Henry spoke.

"Tell then I'm not seeing anyone today. It's my free day."

"Sir these are "important people". I believe it's in your best interests to see to them."

Felix let out a loud sigh as he rose up from his comfy expensive chair.

"Who are they?"

"Two very important people sir" Henry said.

"Stop playing the pronoun game with me Henry and just tell me."

Henry gave him a look and Felix knew immediately he wasn't going to get an answer. He had half the mind to fire him but then he'd have to train someone else to be a good butler and know how it works around here.

He didn't have the time for that mess.

"Fine...Jeremy clean the pool for me. I see bird crap."

"Yes sir….by the way it's Peter…"

"Whatever Larry"

Felix soon followed Henry inside the building to his special guest.

As he entered into his lobby he was met with one person he'd only see on TV and the famous Ladyblog. The other he thought looked pretty damned stupid dressed up like that.

"You're Carapace am I right?" Felix said with slight wonder.

The one he stated as Carapace had an expression of shock on his face from his words.

"You know who I am?" Carapace asked. He had to admit he was surprised by how this guy resembled Adrien.

"Yes I do. You were on TV two years ago and you worked with Ladybug." he said. He went into a slight fanboy mode at the end of his sentence.

"Though I don't know the guy besides you. What is he a dog man gone wrong?"

"Hey! I'm….I'm…" Luka turned towards Carapace and whispered to him.

"Um who am I?"

"You didn't think of a name yet?"

"Nope"

"Dude you had enough time to think about one."

"Well I didn't! How'd you figured yours out?"

"Just came to me bro."

Felix looked on at the weird exchange between the two—well one superhero and one cosplayer. He thought it was stupid they were having a discussion over superhero names. Yes he could hear, mainly because the dog boy couldn't whisper.

"Um excuse me but may I ask what you are doing here?...better yet is Ladybug here?" Felix asked as a small drizzle of saliva cake from his mouth.

"We're here because we need your help to save Paris...and no Ladybug is not."

Suddenly the bored expression on Felix face dropped to an even more bored level.

"I can't help you." He said as he turned back around to head up stairs back to his chair. No Ladybug then he didn't care for the sidekicks.

Before he got to the elevator the two—yes two, because Ladybug wasn't here—cosplayers yelled at him to come back.

"What do you mean you can't help! I haven't even explained what we need you for!" Carapace said.

"Whatever it is I'm not doing it because Ladybug isn't involved."

"I never said she wasn't. I just said she wasn't here with us."

"So your telling me she is involved?"

"Yes"

Felix looked at Carapace to discern if he was lying before he asked his next question.

"If I go with you and helped you in what you needed will I get an Ladybug autograph?"

"Sure, yeah" Luka said in confusion. What was this guys playing at?

"Fine I'll go with you."

Both Nino and Luka looked on in surprise at the complete 180 this guy just did.

They both watched as the guy made his way over to them and walked passed them before stopping.

" aren't you two coming?"

That seemed to put things back in focus. Nino and Luka merely shrugged their shoulders before following after the guy.

They only hoped the girls had it as easy.

* * *

**_With_** **_Ladybug_** **_and_** **_Rena_** **_Rouge_**

" Wow where are we?" Rena Rouge asked as she and Ladybug were searching the location they marked on the map.

They were in a big forest and even though the sun was out the tall trees made it seem like it was the dead of night.

"I don't know Alya...but we should keep heading north." she said as she pointed to the deepest area in the forest.

Suddenly there was a sound like a howl in the direction of the forest they were heading into.

" Don't worry Alya… I'm pretty sure it's nothing, plus we have super powers." Marinette said as she tried to calm her friend down.

"Girl I watched movies like this and people in the woods normally don't survive in them." Alya said as she was getting more and more freaked out.

"Honestly who lives out here? I can't believe one of Adrien's relatives are here."

"Well whoever they are we will find them and convince them to help us." Marinette said as she proceeded to walk deeper into the forest. Alya followed behind her but made sure to bring out her phone. Just in case they met bigfoot and Ladybug ended up fighting him. That's Ladyblog gold!

**_With_** **_the_** **_boys_**

"Ok so what about Wonder Dog?" Luka said.

"No that's stupid" Felix told him. He was getting tired of this cosplayer. He had been at his own name for the past half hour as they drove in his limo towards somewhere in Paris. Why were they in HIS limo you ask? Well that's because these two didn't have a mode of transportation other than jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Felix refused to be carried by anyone other than Ladybug.

" Dog pounder?"

"That sounds abusive" Nino laughed at him. He wanted to help his friend but the more he brought up dumb names the more he wanted to laugh. Who was he to stop something that was funny?

"Well I don't see any of you two helping me out." Luka said getting irritated.

"Well come up with something better then maybe we'll help." Felix told him with boredom dripping from his voice.

"Dog Meat?"

He was met with nothing but silence for the next five minutes until Felix spoke up again.

" Yeah um just stop."

**_With_** **_the_** **_girls_**

Alya was totally frightened as she and Marinette were surrounded by a pack of wolves. She knew that howl wasn't a coincidence, she just wished it was.

"Alya get to the trees!" Ladybug said as she yo-yo herself up to higher ground.

Alya on the other hand only had a flute to use and she didn't want to try climbing with that.

"Use your claws" Trixx told her mentally.

"Oh right!" Alya then extracted her claws. She made her way to a tall tree then proceeded to climb up it. She almost laughed at the sight of the wolves growling beneath her. They looked like ants!

However, she then heard a yell come from Ladybug. She looked towards the tree where she was and saw something unbelievable.

A wolf was climbing the tree at an unbelievable speed. The wolf got close to Ladybug and tried to snap at her neck but fortunately she was able to dodge it. Ladybug then jumped to a further tree and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Alya look out!"

Alya looked down towards her tree and noticed not one but two wolves were coming at her.

She let out a loud screech before leaping away. However, before she could get to safety one of the two wolves jump at her and latched their teeth in her hair.

Alya let out a painful yell as she fell down onto the ground below and was immediately surrounded by the wolves again. They made to attack her but that's when Ladybug came down swinging her yo-yo knocking them all back.

Apparently she had hurt one of them which she hadn't intended as there skin was torn. What confused her about it was that she didn't see blood but something silver and mechanical.

"What on earth?" Both Ladybug and Rena Rouge said.

Suddenly they heard an old voice coming from behind the wolves.

"Stand down attack bots."

An old man that looked to be in his late 60s came out towards the two superheroines in a type of motor wheelchair.

"Who are you?" Rena Rouge asked.

"You're trespassing!" The old man said as he pulled out a cane from his chair and whacked Alya with it.

"Ow!"

"Hey!we're here looking for someone. We don't mean any harm" Ladybug said as she tried to stop Alya from retaliating.

"Who yer looking for?" he said as he pulled out his glasses to get a better look at the two in front of him. They looked like colorful blobs in all honesty.

"Hold on your Ladybug!"

"Yes, yes I am. We're looking for a relative of Adrien Agreste." Ladybug told him.

"Uh I shouldn't be talking to you the boss wouldn't like it."

"Wait hold on we just need your help!"

"Why? Why you looking for an Agreste?"

"Because Adrien Agreste May be alive and we need a relative of his!" Alya said in anger. She was still pissed by the cane to the knee.

Suddenly the attack wolves turned their attention on the group and a voice came from one spoke.

"Follow me"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! and until next time my friends!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lol guys in all honesty I feel this chapter is borderline crazy. Way to crazy for me. I didn't know where I was going with it but I think I fleshed it out well. Well I'll find out in my review section eventually.**

Disclaimer: Ya know Already I don't own diddly squat

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

Ladybug and Rena Rouge followed the old man and pack of wolf bots to a white mansion-like structure. To both of them the whole thing seemed out of place in this exact setting. As they came closer to the door it opened for them and they walked through. However, once they walked through the doorway they transformed back into their civilian outfits and their kwami's floated besides them with shocked looks as well.

The wolf that talked earlier came up besides them and talked with its automated voice.

"Transformations are blocked from this point on." the wolf then continued walking. The old man was about to mention something about that but the wolf growled at him.

Marinette and Alya looked at each other in worry but decided to keep going. They weren't going to stop now because their transformation was cancelled.

Tikki flew up on Marinette shoulder as Trixx did the same to Alya. They were both worried for their humans.

They soon came into the foyer and was guided into another part of the mansion by the old man in the wheelchair. The wolves stayed outside as they weren't allowed inside.

"Through here." the old man said as he opened a door into a dark room.

They followed him in and the door closed behind them. They stood in complete darkness which scared all three of them except Trixx who had night vision.

Suddenly the lights turned on and they appeared to be in a large room with a desk area and a large chair. There sitting in the desk chair was a man both Marinette and Alya thought they'd never see again.

"Now what do you mean Adrien is alive?"

Marinette nor Alya gave her an answer because they were too shocked to form words. They came here for Adrien's relative and they weren't disappointed.

"Mr. Agreste is that really you?" Marinette questioned.

"Yes it's me. Had I known you were Ladybug maybe things would have been different then...Now tell me what you know of my son." He demanded.

"U-Um yeah." Marinette said a bit put off by his tone. She also wanted to know what he meant by "different".

Marinette and Alya soon told him everything they knew of what happened the past few days. About their interaction with "Adrien" and what had a hold over his body.

"I see...my poor son…" Mr. Agreste said as he broke into tears.

Marinette and Alya had never seen the man ever show emotion before,but to see such a display right now felt sorta sacred.

"Mr. Agreste? If you don't mind me asking...how are you alive?"

Mr. Agreste composed himself enough to answer her question.

" It all happened when Adrien was "confirmed" dead…"

* * *

**_Two_** **_years_** **_ago_**..

It was one whole week after Gabriel was visited by Ladybug and her goons. He had been trying to get a hold of law enforcement over the issue with his sons remains but he had been sidestepped at every turn.

He was starting to feel as if something was amiss in this whole situation. Why wouldn't the police allow him to see his own son's body? They only told the press that they supposedly found his body but they never shown it.

He needed answers and he knew he wouldn't find them as Gabriel Agreste. He had informed Nathalie that he was going into hiding and he had faked his death so he could have full time to search for the truth.

**_Present_** **_Time_**

"So you hid away?" Marinette asked.

"Yes..I searched all of Paris for a whole year for any signs of Adrien with no luck." he said.

"What have you been doing for the past year?" Alya asked him.

"I've been building a tracker."

"A tracker?" They both asked.

"A tracker to track miraculouses."

"How do you know of the miraculouses?"

Sure the news mentioned Adrien being the superhero Chat Noir, but they didn't mention where his powers came from.

Mr. Agreste rose from his seat and then turned towards a wall with a family portrait. The picture showed a smiling Adrien and his mother.

"This may surprise you...but I'm also a miraculous holder."

Mr. Agreste then stepped back and held his brooch.

"Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!"

Marinette and Alya watched in horror as Hawk Moth stood before them.

" Hawk Moth!" Marinette yelled. She tried to transform herself but nothing happened. Even Alya tried but got the same results.

" Do not fear… I stopped needing your miraculouses ever since Adrien was lost to me. There was no point since my own son turned out to be someone I was hurting." he said as he transformed back into his civilian outfit.

Once he was completely back Nooroo flew out to reunite with his fellow Kwamis.

All you could hear in the big room was the sound of small giggles. Neither Marinette or Alya moved. It wasn't because they were afraid of Mr. Agreste but because they didn't know how to proceed.

"I know you can't trust me right now..but I want you to know that I will do anything to save my son...please."

Marinette couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. She couldn't honestly say she was still mad at Hawk Moth, he had stopped being evil two years ago so there wasn't any fresh wounds.

"Okay...but on one condition."

"Name it Ladybug."

"You must return Nooroo to me once we save Adrien."

Marinette watched Mr. Agreste for any hesitation but was glad to see there wasn't.

"I accept."

The little group of Kwamis could be heard cheering in the big room.

"Anyways about that tracker you've been working on...how can it track miraculouses?" Alya asked.

"It's like a radar. It can't track specifically one Miraculous but it can track where a large quantity may be."

Both Marinette and Alya eyes widened at those news.

"That's great! That means we can track Adrien." Marinette yelled out.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Agreste asked.

"I'll tell you on the way. Right now we need to hurry back to Master Fu." Marinette said as she made to leave. She stopped near the door and turned half way to yell back.

"And bring your tracker!"

* * *

**A/N: Thought i could end it better but it is what it is. Until next time duckies**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey chaps finally done. This one was a toughy since I didn't know exactly how I wanted it. But I think it turned out well! By the way I really need an Idea on Luka's superhero name. If any can figure out a good name let me know!**

**I also want to introduce you guys to a very well written super awesome story by DearestMrIcarus! Its called 20 Questions: A Miraculous Ladybug Tale. Check it out if your interest lies with fun, comedy and Chat Puns!**

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

It was nearly nighttime when Marinette and Alya got back to the bakery with Mr. Agreste in toy. They walked into the main room area and was met with Master Fu and the others including one more who looked kinda like Adrien but older.

"Took you long enough," Carapace started before he noticed . " Wait what you're alive!?"

merely nodded before sitting down on a barstool.

"That's not important now. What's important is what Ladybug has to say."

The boys stood shocked as revealed he knew who Ladybug was.

"I suppose secret identities mean dirt" Luka spoke. He honestly didn't care though since he hadn't been a hero longer than a day now. He transformed back into his civilian form giving Barkk a break.

Nino followed after him to let Wayzz take a break.

"Wait hold on...your Ladybug?" Felix asked.

"Um...yes.. and you are?"

"Felix Agreste, I'm your biggest fan!" He said as he went to grab her hand and placed a kiss upon it.

"Your way more beautiful in person." He said flirtatiously.

"Oh...um" Marinette said as she blushed from his boldness.

Luka's face turned into a frown at their interaction.

"I think we have a way to stop Adrien before his due date." Alya told them all to bring focus back to the group.

"How?" Master Fu asked.

"He's built a tracker that tracks miraculouses."

"Why did you make a miraculous tracker? How would you even know of them?" Master Fu questioned with suspicion.

The ones who didn't know about it already turned their focus on Mr. Agreste as well. Except Felix who could care less what that was and continued worshipping his goddess Ladybug.

" That's because I was Hawk Moth." He said as he called forth Nooroo. He also put an emphasis on was.

"I built the tracker to look for my son once he was known to the world as Chat Noir."

Master Fu and the rest were in shock at the new revelation. Who knew the villain Hawk Moth was the father of Paris superhero?

"I know what this looks like...but we need his help if we're going to save Adrien." Marinette spoke when there was no response from the group. It was getting uncomfortable and the tension could be cut with a knife.

"...Very well. You will work with us to save your son, but after that you will return your miraculous."

Master Fu said with deadly seriousness.

"I'm already agreed to that with Ladybug."

Marinette asked him to bring out his tracker. It was small, black and had the shape of a smartphone.

"It hasn't been tested yet, but I assure you it will work." he said as he turned in on.

What appeared was a map and soon glowing lights appeared on it in two separate places. One spot was smaller while another was huge.

"This is us," said as he pointed to the smaller spot. " This must be my..son. He's in the Agreste mansion." he then held his hand over the bigger spot.

Marinette looked at the target and then turned to the group with determination.

"We're saving him tonight."

* * *

**_With_** "**_Adrien_**"

He had made residency in the Agreste household simply because he knew no one would look for him here. The mansion was abandoned after Gabriel Agreste had died and no one wanted to buy a dead man's home let alone afford it. It was the perfect place to hide.

Jasper had entered the room and came up to him as he was meditating. He knew he didn't like to be interrupted but he had important news to tell him.

"Master—"

"Jasper, you know I hate interruptions in my meditation." Adrien said as he opened his eyes. They were piercing green and soulless.

"I know sir, but there has been an disturbance in our security."

"It must be a squirrel, I don't need to be checked in on every animal that wanders in the field!" he snapped out.

"I don't believe a squirrel could knock out ten of our guards." Jasper said as he continued his calm demeanor.

That piqued his interest.

"Hmm…" he wondered who or what dared come and attack him. He thought it could be the miraculous holders but how would they transform and defeat his men once they were in the field.

"I'll go check it out."

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yes.. now—"

Suddenly the ground opened up and out came the miraculous holders.

"Hm...this is a surprise. I was expecting to defeat you tomorrow night." he said as he watched them all file out of the big hole. He could see one civilian and someone he thought didn't ever expect to see with Ladybug.

" you must be desperate to team up with Hawk Moth to go against me."

" We're here to save our friend!" Carapace shouted at him.

"You and what army ,because I have mine…"

Soldiers soon filed into the room from many areas and soon they were surrounded.

Gabriel couldn't believe what he saw. His son was alive in front of him. He could almost cry at just the sight but he knew that who stood in front of him was a body thief. That made him angry.

Ladybug and Rena Rouge went to work on the minions while Carapace protected Master Fu and Felix from harm.

Master Fu wasn't fighting because he had to work the steps to the spell. Felix wasn't because he had no fighting experience and he was now lost on what was going on.

"I-I didn't sign up for this! I just thought I was going to help Ladybug save the day!" Of course in a non-ninja-get-hurt sort of way.

"You are in a way!" Luka said as he punched a few more enemies away.

"I need concentration!...here I need either you to recite these lines." Master Fu said as he handed Felix something to say.

"What is it?"

"The key to our victory." Master Fu told him as he scribbled the same thing down on another piece of paper and made his way to Hawk Moth.

" You must recite this as well."

"Alright" Hawk Moth said.

Felix and Hawk Moth both started chanting the words Master Fu gave them and eventually started to glow a bluish color.

They started glowing brighter the more they chanted and the ground around them started making runes.

Adrien who was fighting against Ladybug and Rena Rogue at the same time had noticed the display and decided to go and stop whatever they were planning. He knocked back both Ladybug and Rena Rogue with a wave of cataclysmic energy from his blade which caused them to be launched back towards the force of the blow had knocked both of them out and not killed them because that wasn't his intention.

He still wanted to play.

"Oh no!" Luka said as he saw both Marinette and Alya get put down. He turned his attention to Adrien who was making his way towards Nino and the rest.

"Stop right there!"

"Move out of my way" Adrien said as he sent another wave of dark energy.

He was surprised however when his foe was protected by a green force field.

"I got you dude!" Carapace yelled out.

Luka used Nino's save to his advantage and called upon Barkk special ability.

"Demolition!" Instead of aiming towards the ground like he normally did he instead took aim at Adrien.

Adrien wasn't expecting such an attack so he couldn't put up his guard. He was repeatedly punched multiple times until his body was launched towards the wall.

Master noticed that he was down and told both Felix and Gabriel to call out Adrien's name.

"Adrien!" They both yelled out.

The blue glow that formed around the two shot towards his body and entered him.

There was a big flash of light until suddenly there were two.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! This chapter is beyond late. I've been busy with stuff even though I'd rather write for you guys all day :).**

Disclaimer: We can only imagine eh? Like literally.

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

* * *

Once the smoke cleared everyone could see that Adrien had been split in two. Or better yet, whatever had control of him was off him.

There was an unconscious body that laid on the floor and there was a completely black humanoid form that moved besides it.

It tried to move over to the unconscious body but Ladybug, who was now awake, swung her yo-yo at it and it receded away.

"I got him!" Nino said as he went over to pick up his friend's body. He then proceeded to check if he was alive.

"He's alive! We need to get out of here!"

"No you won't! The master needs his body!" Jasper spoke towards the group. He ordered the soldiers to attack and retrieve Adrien's body while he tended to the black humanoid form which was his master. However, the black form dissipated and turned into a purple mist and moved away.

"Oh no!" Jasper yelled. Everything was falling apart. He knew they should have taken care of the miraculous holders beforehand.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug yelled out. She had used her special ability to find a way out of their situation. When she had finally found a way she pointed to Rena.

"We need to vanish!"

"Okay!" Rena Rouge then called upon her miraculous special ability and created the illusion.

"What-where did they go!" Jasper gasped.

"Follow after them!"

Everyone left the room including Jasper through the front double doors but no one went through the huge hole in the middle of the room.

"Alright Rena you can stop the illusion." Ladybug said.

Rena undid the illusion and everyone was back to normal.

Beep. Beep. Beep

That was the sound of their miraculouses telling them they'd better hurry and escape.

Ladybug grabbed the miracle box that was sitting on the nearby table as everyone made their escape through the hole they came from. One at a time they jumped in and Felix was the last to descend. However, as he jumped through a dark mist sprinkled onto his back and seeped into his shirt. The shirt was black so Felix would never know the difference.

* * *

It was bright.

He could hear voices around him. At moments they were soft and at other moments they were loud. He felt tired, like he had been asleep for a very long time. He tried to open his eyes but the light was too much.

The voices around him soon turned louder than ever and he could hear words like "he's waking up!".

"Ugh, lights..too bright.." he said as he moved his hand to cover his eyes.

Then the lights dimmed lower until he could actually open his eyes slightly.

"Wha? Where am I?" Adrien spoke for the first time. His voice sounded a bit different.

Older.

"Adrien...is it really you?" He heard a voice that sounded like Nino but it was older as well.

Adrien opened his eyes completely to find he was surrounded by all his friends. They looked a bit different from what he could remember but he knew it was them.

"Nino? Marinette and Alya too?"

"Adrien!"

He then turned to see his father behind him and with the old tea man.

"Father you're here!?" Adrien didn't know what was going on. How was he himself here? Wasn't he being forced to train by Lady Madura? Could it actually be he was finally home and just maybe it was a bad dream?

"Adrien are you okay?" Marinette asked him. Adrien looked into her eyes and had to admit, he missed them. He missed everyone.

" Yeah… I'm okay Marinette." he said.

"Oh..dude you sure? You're crying." Nino spoke as he pointed to his eyes.

"I am?" he said as he wiped them from his face. He hadn't meant to cry, in fact he wondered what brought them on.

Master Fu walked up to him and gave him an intense but soft stare.

"Do you remember anything? Do you know what happened to Plagg" he asked.

"Oh god Plagg...I can't remember. Everything is so foggy and I just can't think clearly," he said as his head began to hurt.

Mr. Agreste smiled," It's alright Adrien, you have all the time in the world to remember. Right now however we need to catch up on lost time."

Now he was feeling nauseous, "No um...I'm just glad that you guys were able to save me...what has it been like three months?"

He couldn't hold it in and promptly regurgitated on the floor.

Everyone scrambled away except for Marinette who tried to soothe him and Mr. Agreste who actually took a look at what he vomited.

It was a kitten.

"Plagg?" Adrien spoke after his stomach was feeling better.

Adrien looked at him in shock as his Kwami was curled up in fetal position.

He raised his head to see everyone look at Plagg as well. He knew everyone knew he was Chat Noir but he hoped they wouldn't see him differently.

"Plagg!" yelled some tiny things that looked like Plagg. They hovered over his body with sad looks. Adrien could tell they were kwamis as well.

One was a fox and another was a turtle, the last one was a ladybug….wait that meant..

"Ladybug?" Adrien said to no one in particular.

Marinette let out a 'eep' which caused Adrien to turn his attention to her. He looked Marinette intensely in the eyes and couldn't help but finally notice the similarities his Lady and Marinette had.

"Marinette...are you Ladybug?" Adrien asked.

Marinette smiled nervously,"Yes..yes I am."she used to be afraid that Adrien or Chat would one day find out who she was and feel disappointed. She supposed that fear was still there.

She was surprised however, when Adrien placed his hand on top her head.

"Hey, Bugaboo...I missed you"

Marinette started crying but responded back to him," Hey Kitty..I missed you too."

"You're not disappointed?"

"Why would I be disappointed?" he asked in confusion.

"To find out I, Marinette, am the superhero of Paris. Me little...clumsy Marinette."

Adrien cupped her cheek and leaned in towards her.

"I could never be disappointed in you M'Lady."

There was a sound of a rough cough that caused both of them to jump away from each other. They must've blocked everyone else out as they seemed to be in a trance.

Marinette looked towards everyone who was giving them mixed expressions. Alya was snickering while Nino was putting up an thumbs up. Master Fu smiled while Mr. Agreste shook his head. Luka, however, shot a death glare in Adrien's direction.

Marinette noticed that someone was missing in their group and spoke the question that was on her mind.

"Hold on...where's Felix?"

* * *

**A/N: Where indeed? **

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R**

**Till next time Kwamis**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys another chapter! I really enjoyed writing this one :). For understanding purposes. Texts out of POV are Bold while texts in POV are italic. You'll understand.**

Disclaimer: I own my birth certificate...or at least I hope I do xD.

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

That's when they heard it. There was the sound of a big crash outside the bakery.

Everyone went to go check it out except for Adrien who was still recovering and Marinette who stayed with him. Tikki stayed as well to look over Marinette as well as the unconscious Plagg.

"What do you think that was Marinette?" Tikki asked worriedly.

"I don't know Tikki.."

_**With the rest..**_

The group made it down stairs and out into the streets to see the unimaginable.

Cars were tossed around and knocked over in the wake of destruction. Building were half destroyed and there was fire spreading.

"This is terrible!" Alya yelled in horror.

"Who could've done this!" Luka said in anger.

Suddenly they heard the sound of laughter from above.

"Why if it isn't the miraculous holders...how was the illusion of victory you tasted?"

They looked up in the sky to see Felix hovering above them.

"Felix!" Nino yelled up to him. What on earth happened to him? Why was he floating! Many questions were running inside his head.

"You thought once you separated me from Adrien that was it!" he cackled loudly as he hovered lower until he rested on top of a flipped car.

"My essence merely grasped on to this vessel. It took a minute but eventually I was able to take control." he said before he started to inspect himself.

"It's not like my last vessel but it'll have to do."

"Get out of his body!" Mr. Agreste demanded. He wasn't close to any other members of his family since he fell off with them but he definitely didn't want to see any Agreste be toyed with.

"Ah Gabriel..first your son now your nephew." Felix gave out another cruel laugh.

"I'll have fun crushing you all...but for now I'll let you live." He said before getting up and flying off.

Alya looked towards the rest and spoke the question on everyone else's mind.

"What are we going to do now?"

* * *

_**Back with Adrien and Marinette**_

Tikki kept vigil over Plagg while Marinette caught Adrien up on things he missed out on for the past two years.

" So what happened to Chloe?"

"She moved to the States. She said she couldn't be in a place where you weren't." Marinette told him. At the time Marinette had been jealous Chloe had the chance to do so. She wanted so badly to leave Paris behind when Adrien was dead to the world.

"Ah...I see." he said a bit distraught. Chloe was his first friend. She left because he was wrongly considered dead. He had to get in contact with her one day and get her to come back.

"So what else has happened? Hawk Moth still around?"

That made Marinette take pause and unfortunately for her Adrien noticed when she hadn't spoken after awhile.

"Marinette you okay?"

"Um yeah! I'm fine Adrien…Hawk Moth isn't a problem anymore."

"Well that's purrfect!..." 'Wow..I haven't made a cat pun in awhile' he thought.

Apparently his pun was actually funny to her as she broke out into unrestrained laughter.

"Hehe.. I guess my jokes are funny huh purrincess."

"Haha no Kitty...it's just I didn't realize how much I missed them." she said as she wiped her tears away and smiled at him.

"Hey you guys Plagg is moving!" Tikki said to gain their attention.

They both moved quickly to the black Kwami that was starting to move.

"Plagg!Plagg!" Adrien called to his friend.

"Agh..Adrien that you?" Plagg mumbled tiredly. He hadn't opened his eyes yet.

"Yes Plagg it's me. I'm here buddy."

"Me too Plagg!" Tikki spoke.

"Tikki?"

Plagg opened his eyes to see that Adrien,Tikki and Marinette were around him looking with worried looks.

"Ugh..woah am I hungry.."

Plagg then looked around and noticed their surroundings.

"I suppose since we're not dead means my plan workkk." He yawned out.

"Your plan?" Adrien questioned.

Plagg gave him a curious look," You don't remember, do you?"

"No I don't...I can remember a few things but everything feels like a dream." Adrien told him as he rubbed his head.

"Plagg what do you mean?" Tikki asked.

"How do you think we survived. You were going to become the vessel to the Kuroi Sora with no way of reconnecting with your body. If it wasn't for my quick intervention you wouldn't have been able to separate."

"What did you do?" Marinette asked.

"Well I would tell you buuut this kitten is on empty." he said as he plopped down and started rubbing his stomach with his tiny limbs.

"Ugh… how about Plagg, you tell us what's up and I'll get you your favorite Camembert." Adrien said before leaning to whisper in Marinette's ear.

"Do you have Camembert?"

"Hehe yes my Papa ordered some recently."

Plagg sat up slightly and made some motions as if he was thinking over the whole deal. You could tell he was already hooked but this was Plagg. He loved messing around.

After about two minutes Plagg agreed to their terms.

"Okay so I'm not going to make you relive some epic tale like others like to do. I'm gonna give you the short version simply because I want my cheese."

"Ok." They all said.

"Sooo basically when Adrien was being turned into the big bad they had him in costume. They wanted to absorb me and him at the same time. That was their mistake. I of course fused myself with Adrien's Soul which prevented us from being completely absorbed."

"Plagg that's taboo!" Tikki said in shock.

"Well it was either that or—" he started to say but he was interrupted when the others came rushing into the room.

"We have a problem!" Nino said as he was the first one into the room.

Adrien rose up from where he was laying to respond.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Felix..he's been possessed like Adrien was!"

"How is that possible, I thought we stopped that?" Marinette questioned as she turned her gaze to Master Fu.

"I don't know...I had thought as well."he spoke softly.

"Well for right now we can't do anything about it. He ran away once we saw him."

"He must need time to recover...we did deal him a serious blow today." Marinette said.

"Correct you are.. for now it's best you all go to school and act like everything is normal. Stay vigilant and don't go anywhere alone from here on out." Master Fu said.

"Alright." Everyone said.

They stayed at the bakery for a little while longer before everyone went their separate ways. Buddied up of course.

* * *

_**Sunday Morning**_

It was Sunday morning at 8:45 when Adrien rolled to the side of his bed to received a text message on his new phone from Marinette. Marinette had given him her number while Plagg was filling up on his cheese before he had left her bakery. She said it was because so they could make sure the other was safe at all times and he couldn't help but to think how smart she was for that. Who knew when they were going to get attacked next. It didn't help that their identities were known to their enemy.

He opened his phone to read the text message.

**From: Bugaboo**(he still couldn't believe she was his Lady)

To: _Adrien_

**Good morning kitty (^.,.^)**

He let out a laugh at her text of a kitty face.

_Good morning m'Lady~ how'd ya sleep._

**I slept ok...doesn't feel weird, like now that our secret identities are known to each other..it just feels weird talking to you.**

Adrien read the text she sent and almost immediately panicked. What was she saying? She felt weird talking to him? Did that mean she didn't want to anymore?! No no no he was overreacting.

However, he couldn't help but go down that road with his next text.

_Do you not want to talk anymore :(?_

He sent the text with a sad face and anxiously awaited for her to text him back. It was a couple moments before he got it though.

**NO WAY! Where would you get that idea silly kitty O,O**

He let out a sigh of relief at her response. He had to admit he kinda jumped the gun there.

_Uh well you said it feels weird talking to me hehe.._

**Well I meant like I don't know what to expect from you. The Adrien you is sweet and kind while the Chat you is corny and flirty. I honestly still can't believe you're the same person.**

Hold up! His jokes and puns weren't corny!...they weren't. I mean who else could come up with Clawsome puns. No one that's who.

_First my puns are amazing. Second I was thinking the same thing… Marinette you're so different from Ladybug. You're shy and—_

Sent.

Holy Catserolles! He accidentally pressed the send button because he was typing too fast. He tried to add on the next part of his text but she responded too quickly.

**Oh...I see**

Dang it. He had to be quick.

_Sorry I accidentally pressed the send button before I got my message across._

_Marinette you're so shy and cute while Ladybug is confident...actually now that I think about it you weren't so different from your alter ego. There were times as both Adrien and Chat I witnessed you break from your shell and save the day. You were like a whole new person...you were like Ladybug._

_It got me sometimes when you would act differently with others and Chat. Every time I was Adrien I just figured you didn't like me when you shut down._

He sent the paragraph text to her. He hoped the ending was okay and that she would realize he wasn't insulting her or anything.

**Ooh okay :) I understand.**

**And um...the reason why I acted differently around you was because...I had the biggest crush on you.**

Adrien eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he read the text. His Lady was crushing on him? Was she still? He had to find that out.

_You had feelings for me? Do you still?…_

Adrien sat there in another panic as he awaited her response. It felt like hours as he waited and waited for Marinette's text.

He nearly jumped when he heard the ding of his phone going off. He hadn't realized he was holding his breath the whole time.

**..yes..**

His phone dinged again as she sent another text after that. It was longer though.

**It's completely okay if you don't feel the same way! I'm not crying or anything—I mean I won't cry! Like it's just a crush not like I love you or anything!**

That threw him off.

He could bet it must've took everything from Marinette to build up the confidence to admit her feelings.

_Haha it's okay Marinette I get it ;). And yes I do furrl the same._

**Really!? Um I was wondering… I don't think it's possible but you know the annual Christmas ball? Well I was wondering if you would go with me…**

He couldn't believe it. Marinette was asking him out! He remembered the annual ball, he had to admit he forgot about it.

_Sure, when is it?_

**That's the thing...it's tonight at 7:00**

Hmm..that was a problem. He was Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir… but he needed Adrien. His dad would have something for him to wear tonight.

_I'll be there Marinette ;)!_

_**With Marinette**_

**I'll be there Marinette ;)!**

Marinette let out a squeal as she read Adrien's text message. She couldn't believe everything was going so well. It was only the morning but this was the best day ever and nothing could ruin it.

She texted Adrien a goodbye before she began texting Alya the good news.

Let's just say Alya was just as happy as her.

_**Later that day**_

Marinette had just finished the last touches to her dress and was trying it on. She had to admit it was perfect for her. It was a short V-neck Chiffon with red and white stripes along it.

Tikki flew off the bed to praise her friend.

"Marinette! Your dress is perfect!"

"Thanks Tikki!"

"Adrien's gonna love it!"

"I hope you're right.."

Marinette then heard her mama and papa calling for her in the bakery.

"Marinette, your dates here!" she heard her Papa yell.

"Coming!"

Marinette made her way downstairs into the bakery to find her parents standing next to her da—

"Luka!?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god. R.I.P Marinette you got yourself into a kitty situation xD.(I tried with the puns hehehe.**

**Till next time my guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The next awaited chapter is here! Read on.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the bug and Chat.

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

* * *

"Luka!?"

Marinette stared mouth agape as Luka stood in front of her and her parents. He wore a black tuxedo with a red and white striped tie. He looked really good.

"Hey Marinette. I hope you're ready for tonight."

On the inside Marinette was having a mental breakdown. How could she forget about Luka! He asked her to the ball and she had said yes for crying out loud. Now what was she going to do, Adrien would be here soon and she didn't even want to imagine what he would think.

"Uh..Luka I ehh…"

"Mari hun you okay?" her mama asked her.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine...it's just that.." how was she going to tell them. That she agreed to go out with two guys to a ball? No that'll be terrible.

"Oh there's a car pulling up." her papa said to the group.

Marinette was happy for the distraction until she noticed who's car that was.

"Oh no" she said in terror.

Luka looked over to Marinette and wondered what had her frazzled.

He had honestly expected her to be happy to see him in his tux. He spent a lot of time on it and the reaction he was getting was…not satisfying.

She however, looked amazing. He had never seen a more beautiful girl than Marinette before.

He looked where everyone else was looking and his face shown a look of curiosity.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Marinette who's that dashing young man?"

It made since why no one could immediately recognize him. Adrien Agreste wore a white tuxedo with an emerald tie and a white mask not unlike his Chat Noir mask. To Marinette he looked extremely handsome in a suit. So handsome...

He came up to the bakery and opened the door.

" Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng….and Luka?"

"Agreste.." Luka frowned back.

Mr. Dupain-Cheng blinked twice at the boy before realizing who he was.

"Wait...but aren't you dead?"

"It's complicated." he chuckled.

Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng looked between their daughter and the boy and merely shook their heads.

"Crazier things have happened in Paris." The parents laughed.

Adrien laughed along with them before turning his attention to Marinette. She was giving him a strange look but he didn't mind it because of how he was now looking at her.

He's seen pretty girls before but none of them could hold a candle to how Marinette looked.

"You ready to go Marinette?"

"Hold on pretty boy Marinette is my date." Luka said as he stood up to block Adrien from seeing her. He didn't like the look on his face and no one looked at Marinette like that other than him.

"Huh? Well that's weird because Marinette asked me to take her." Adrien was confused over two things. Number one was why was Luka so hostile towards him because he hadn't done anything to insult him. Number two, what is going on here?

Luka turned to face Marinette who was quietly shaking the whole time.

"Marinette, what's going on I thought you were going with me."

That's when she burst,". Ah I'm so so sorry! I had made a commitment to you Luka but then Adrien came back and I forgot and asked him if he wanted to go!"

"Ah, well it's okay Marinette. You just forgot about it. I can't blame you for that since everything has been crazy recently." Adrien told her. He was about to reach out to hold her hand but then Luka intervened.

"Look Agreste, I'm still going with her...and that's final." Luka said as he attempted to overpower him in height. Sadly they were the same height so it wasn't working.

Adrien on the other hand was getting tired of how Luka was treating him. What had he done? Nothing.

He was glad when Marinette spoke up against him.

"No Luka, you can't decide that for me. What did I tell you the first time, no one forces me to do anything." she said as she folded her arms across her chest.

Luka looked at her in shock and finally noticed how he came across. He gave her a guilty and sorry look.

"I'm sorry Marinette, I didn't mean to.."

"Hold on a moment.." Mrs. Dupain-Cheng spoke.

"How about Marinette takes both you boys to the ball. You can go as a group."

"Great idea hun." Mr. Dupain-Cheng agreed.

Adrien thought it was a good idea as well to go as a group and so did Marinette(she was going to thank her mama 100x over for that brilliance). Luka didn't like it as much because he didn't want to share Marinette but for the sake of going at all he'd agreed.

"Well then, let's go meet with Alya and Nino." Marinette said.

* * *

_**In Adrien's Limo**_

In the Limo sat the following: Adrien on the right of Marinette and Luka on the Left. Nino sat across from them as Alya sat on his left.

"Now this is Mariblog worthy~" Alya snickered.

"There's a Mariblog?" Adrien questioned. He would have summed it up to his missing two years but then he noticed the same look of confusion on Nino's face and he'd bet it was on Luka's as well.

"Well no not actually it's just something I made up when Marinette gets herself into situations similar to this."

"Haha very funny Alya. It's not so bad…" Marinette defended. She had a blush creeping up to her cheeks from pure embarrassment.

Nino spoke up as well," well at least your dates are cool with it."

Adrien only smiled, he was just glad to be included in this type of stuff anyways. It's been so long since he last hung out with his friends and it didn't matter how'd it happen. Luka on the other hand let out a grunt. He wasn't too happy with this predicament.

The limo soon started to slow its pace and came to a complete stop. Adrien's driver got out and came to their sides of the door to let them out.

They all said thank you to the driver before they went to join the festivities inside The Peninsula Paris.

**ooooooo**

Marinette was followed in by Adrien and Luka, who the latter, was arguing over who was going to dance with her first. She could see Adrien was getting annoyed with all of it when he spoke next.

"You know what? Fine you can dance with her first I'll just go over by the food." He walked away but not before giving Marinette a quick glance.

Marinette wanted to call back to him and tell him she wanted him instead but then Luka grabbed her hand and walked into the crowd of people.

The song that was playing was a slow song. One that she actually enjoyed. Luka apparently did as well as he swayed to the music.

"You can dance?" Marinette asked.

"Well.. I dabble from time to time." He replied back. He then placed his right hand in Marinette's left and then his left around her waist. They dance to the slow rhythm of the song.

_**With Adrien**_

Adrien stood near the punch table as he watched Marinette and Luka dance. He had to admit he was jealous. It didn't bother him at first but the more he looked at them and the more Luka got closer to Marinette his anger rose. He was too busy watching them that he hadn't notice a girl approach him.

"Hello."

"Huh oh hey?"

"You're staring pretty intently at that couple." she said to him.

Sheesh, was he that transparent. He needed to stop if he was attracting people.

"I wasn't staring...and their not a couple." he bit out lower.

"Mmhm...well that isn't why I came over to you."

That confused him. Why was she here if she didn't notice his looks. He gave her a look that meant she needed to elaborate.

"Well you're the only one wearing a mask to this event, I thought I'd come and see why."

That's reasonable. In all honesty he had forgotten he was wearing it. It was like his Chat Noir mask but white and it just got comfortable on his face.

The reason he was wearing it was because his father had insisted he keep him being alive secret until he was ready to reveal his son to Paris once more. His father told him that he was trying to figure a way to make the public believe he wasn't Chat Noir.

"Oh um I just like masks...their cool.." oh god. That was the best he could come up with.

The girl who looked very familiar now that he took a look at her squinted her eyes and asked him what his name was.

"Well it's rude to acquire a name if the one who is being asked doesn't know the asker."

"Oh ok my name is Kagami." Kagami said.

"My name is...Fabien...yea" Adrien had to admit that was lame.

"So..Fabien was that your girlfriend?"

"What? No! She's...well I don't know what I am to her."

"Well what is she to you?" Kagami asked.

Adrien didn't want to say he was in love with her—which he was— because he didn't know what Marinette's feelings were. What if she was in love with Luka?

...

...

Hell no.

That made his anger rise again. He would fight for his Lady's love with everything he had.

Apparently he hadn't answered fast enough because Kagami grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the dance floor.

"H-Hey what's going on?" Adrien asked in shock.

"You need a dance and I'll be your first tonight."

Adrien was about to protest but then the next song turned on. They were already in the midst of the crowd so he had little to no choice.

He didn't notice when a pair of sad eyes wandered to him.

* * *

**A/N: Until next time mates.**

**Read&Review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 is up! Enjoy :)**

Disclaimer: I own my socks. Are my socks Ladybug and Chat Noir?

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

* * *

Adrien let out a sigh for the fifth time that night as he watched Marinette dance with Luka for the third song in a row. He wanted so badly to go over and pry Luka's hands off her but he had his own problems at hand.

Kagami.

She wouldn't let him go and kept him by saying "oh this is my favorite song!" or "This song was way too short." Every excuse she brought up only got on his nerves, but because he was a gentleman he refused to let out his anger on her.

That unfortunately was what made him stick with her.

Adrien took what felt as his 20th secret glance over at his Lady. She looked like she was having a good time with Luka. He noticed she never looked over at him but he had to intervene somehow. The fast song ended and Adrien took his chance.

"Hey um..Kagami I need to use the restroom." He said before pulling his hands free and speed walking away.

"Oh..okay be back soon..," she said. However, she noticed he was not going in the direction of the bathroom but in the direction of the girl he was staring at.

"Oh no you don't."

She tapped the nearest guy on the shoulder and spoke in a weak voice.

"Please help! That man in white stole my purse." she pointed at her target.

The guy aimed his sights and went after him.

Adrien was almost close to where Marinette was but then he was tackled from behind.

The crowd around them screamed in terror at what had happened.

"I despise scum like you. Stealing young women purses is unforgivable!" the guy said.

"Wait hold on wha—" Adrien tried to say but the guy hit him in his face hard to shut him up.

"Unfortunately for you I'm a cop and you're coming with me."

Adrien felt light headed from the hit and could feel his body being picked up.

"Wait hold on.." he mumbled.

He could hear a protest from someone but it was eventually drowned out from the noise of the crowd.

* * *

_**With Marinette**_

She had been dancing with Luka for three dances so far. At first she was a bit annoyed after the first one ended because she wanted to go dance with Adrien but then she saw him dancing with another girl. A very pretty girl. She wore a red and white cheongsam that wrapped around her curves perfectly. She couldn't help but get jealous at how close she was to Adrien. Though she had to admit the girl looked familiar.

She didn't like to feel envious of others, she remembered how that turned out with Lila Rossi. So she decided to keep her attention on Luka and not look over there or she was going to cause a scene.

"Marinette you're so beautiful." Luka told her as he spun her around. The song they were dancing to was a decently fast paced one and one of her favorites.

"Thank you Luka." she said as she gave him a sweet smile.

"I'm serious Marinette..no one absolutely no one can compare to you. For the past two years my feelings for you have only grown." he said as he pulled her closer.

"I thought you were mad when you found out who I was?" she said as she pushed off him slightly.

"Well I wasn't really mad.. I guess I was just hurt that I didn't know..that I wasn't trusted enough to know," he then dipped her to the beat of the music before continuing to talk.

"Now that I've gotten the time to think I now know that I was wrong to feel that way. Your alter ego saved my mom when she was akumatized. You saved my sister. I should be thanking you."

"Oh um well you're welcome." she said with a deep blush.

The song that was playing was going to end but then there were screams in the crowd. Marinette first thought it was trouble but then she saw what was up.

Adrien was on the ground and pinned down by a bigger guy. He had just been punched real hard and was getting picked up and drugged out.

Marinette released herself from Luka and tried to get through the crowd.

"Hey what happened?!" she asked.

A random girl answered her." Apparently that guy stole a girls purse. Who would do that on Christmas sheesh."

'Hold on what? Adrien wouldn't steal a purse.' she thought. She started to make her way over to where he was being hauled out but then she felt someone tug on her arm.

"Luka?" she questioned.

"Where are you going Marinette?" Luka questioned.

"I'm going after Adrien now let go."

"Didn't you hear? The guy stole from someone. Forget about him." he said as he pulled her to him.

"No I know Adrien and he would never steal." she said.

"Marinette!" yelled Nino who was making his way over to them with Alya.

Luka finally let her go as they came up to them.

"Mari what happened?" Alya asked.

"Adrien's in trouble."

"What happened?" Nino asked.

"The fool stole a purse." Luka said. He didn't see why everyone cared about the guy. He shouldn't have never come in the first place.

"No he didn't!" Marinette defended. She wasn't liking the way Luka spoke about Adrien. It was getting on her nerves.

"I don't believe that either. Let's go check on him." Nino said.

"Which way did he go?" Alya asked.

"This way follow me." Marinette said before walking away.

**_ooooooo_**

When they got outside they saw Adrien being questioned by two officers. He was sporting a purplish bruise on the lower left side of his face and his mask was off.

"Hey officer my friend is innocent!" Nino yelled at them.

"We know that kid. We were just apologizing to him… though he doesn't have any identification for us."

"Y-Yeah I forgot it at home." Adrien said as he tried to laugh but the bruise on his face stopped that.

"Sorry about that sport...hey Jeff get an ice pack out the trunk."

"Yes sir."

The other officer proceeded to get a bag of ice out the cop car and then gave it to Adrien.

"Thank you."

"No problem kid."

Marinette came up to the two officers and asked her question.

"Is he okay to go?"

"Yeah he's good. The girl who accused him is nowhere to be found and he didn't have a purse on him when I apprehended him." the officer said.

"Oh thank goodness." Marinette sighed as she turned her eyes on Adrien.

" I think I owe you a dance." she said.

Adrien looked her intently in the eyes and smiled.

" I think you do."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

**Read&Review! Until next time :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another Chapter is up Ladys and Chats! I must give my thanks to DearestMrIcarus for an idea that I hadn't fully thought of. I didn't know exactly how I wanted to proceed with Kagami during this chapter, but thanks to this amazing author I now do! By the way if you haven't read their work...you should be because it is Miraculous...see what I did there xD.**

Disclaimer: I don't*cries* own it!

* * *

_**Chapter 17**_

* * *

It was finally happening. The moment Alya had been waiting for ever since her best friend told her she had a HUGE crush on Adrien Agreste.

She watched as her best friend danced with her dream boy to a slow song. She couldn't help but shed a few tears at the display.

"Here ya go babe." Nino said as he gave her a napkin.

"Thanks hun...I don't know why I'm so emotional right now."

"Maybe it's because this is what you hoped for with them." he said before adding," You were always shipping them."

"I know, I know..it's just that I remember when we lost Adrien how much it affected Marinette. I don't ever want to go back to that." Alya said as more tears came. Nino wrapped his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Me either babe, me either."

"I don't see what's so good about him." Luka interjected.

"What do you mean by that?" Nino questioned. He had noticed the way Luka was acting towards Adrien. He hadn't done anything about it because Adrien wasn't bothered by it. However, he wasn't going to let anyone trash his brother. Not even Luka.

"Other than being Chat Noir the guy is nothing special. I mean back in the day Ladybug had to save him every time an Akuma attacked. If I was Ladybug's partner back then Akumas would have thought twice."

"But you're not her partner and you'll never be. Ladybug and Chat Noir work perfectly together and nothing can stop that. Now stop trashing him..or else." Nino threatened.

Alya could only look on in awe at her boyfriend. Way to go Nino! She wanted more than anything for him to show Luka his place but this wasn't the time or the place. She decided to intervene when Luka tried to exude his dominance.

"If you boys don't calm down I'm gonna shove my foot up somewhere you don't want it."

They both immediately looked away from each and took a couple steps back...from Alya.

"Anyways I'm gonna go get some punch." Luka said as he made his way to the punch table. He stared angrily at the obstacle in his way of Marinette's love. His anger rose when he witnessed Agreste place his hands on the small of Marinette's back. It rose even more when Marinette leaned into his chest. She never did that with him.

" I wouldn't want to be on the other side of those daggers you call eyes." said a feminine voice.

Luka looked over to the person that addressed him. She had a white and red Chinese styled dress on and her hair was the same color as Marinette.

"You should thank your lucky stars you're not." Luka bit out. He wasn't in a pleasant mood so he wasn't going to be pleasant with anyone either.

"Oh bad boy I see."the girl said before looking at what the boy was looking at. To her surprise she knew exactly who that was.

"So I see mr. white stole your girl."

Luka looked at the girl in bewilderment before he realized she must've been talking about Agreste.

" Yeah he stole MY girl." he stressed the my. Sure maybe he and Marinette weren't official yet but they were going to be.

"Names Kagami..maybe I can help you with your problem."

"The names Luka..why would you help me?"

Kagami grabbed some red punch from the table before continuing to talk.

" let's just keep it at a need to know...so do you want my help?"

Luka watched as Kagami eyes flashed and decided to go ahead with whatever she had planned.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

**_With_** **_Adrien_** **_and_** **_Marinette_**

Adrien gracefully spun her around as they dance to the beat of the music.

"You're an amazing dancer Adrien." Marinette said trying to compliment his smoothness. Unlike Luka, Adrien dance moves were more refined and perfected. She couldn't count on how many times Luka stepped on her toes. He kept stopping to check on her but she faked a smile to get past the pain. With Adrien it was different. It was perfect.

"Well I have an amazing partner." he said as he gave her a wink.

"Oh I'm not that good.." Marinette said shyly. A deep blush was forming on her cheeks from the way Adrien kept looking at her.

"Nonsense Marinette, you're probably one of the best people I've had the chance to dance with."

"Oh really?" she couldn't believe Adrien thought her dancing was good. She'd only done it a couple times but she wouldn't call herself good.

"Yep" he chuckled.

The song soon changed from slow to fast and spicy and Adrien slowly let her go. He backed up to arm length before bowing like a gentleman and raising his hand to her.

"Care to dance this with me Milady?"

Marinette let out a laugh as she placed her hand in his,"Only If you can keep up kitty."

Everything felt like a dream to Adrien as he danced with Marinette. When he danced with the instructors his father brought around he always forced himself to enjoy it, but with Marinette dancing was amazing. He laughed as she spun and hopped around the dance floor like a mystical fairy. She wasn't just good at dancing she was perfect.

As the song was finally ending he pulled her close to him and dipped her. Suddenly he heard the sound of clapping and cheering and look as a crowd had circled around them.

"Ah..people were watching." Marinette whispered. Her cheeks were flaring in embarrassment.

Adrien only let out a laugh and started to bow for the audience.

The crowd eventually died down and things went back to normal. Adrien looked towards Marinette and smiled at her.

"I had fun, but I bet you're tired and want to sit down huh?"

"Actually yeah, I have been dancing for awhile and my feet are starting to hurt." She said. She was glad for the break. Her feet were hurting.

As Adrien turned around to get to some tables he felt a cold liquid splash onto his chest.

"Ah...my bad" he heard someone say. They didn't sound all that sorry though.

"Ugh..um it's fine I should've watched were...Luka!?" he said in shock. He definitely figured the guy wasn't sorry at all.

"Man it's on your white tux too. That's your loss." he said as if he wasn't to blame.

"Adrien wants wrong?" Marinette said from behind him. She couldn't see Luka yet as he was blocked by his frame. She then walked around Adrien to see Luka with a cup and the big mess.

"Oh no this is terrible!"

"Sadly it is." Luka said with a smile.

Marinette who was facing Adrien couldn't see the smile Luka had on his face but Adrien definitely did.

He really didn't like Luka right now.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up." Adrien said.

"I'll come with you." Marinette said.

"No I'll be fine...Alya and Nino are coming over anyways."

Adrien then gave his greetings to Nino and Alya before heading into the bathroom. Nino offered to go with him like Marinette but he declined him as well.

"A shame." Luka said before continuing," well while he's gone why don't we get to dancing?" he said as he reached out for Marinette's hand.

However, Marinette had other plans.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know you did that to him on purpose." Marinette said with her anger rising. She was about to blow up on Luka. Her FORMER friend.

"It was an accident!" he tried to defend but Marinette cut him off.

"Cut the crap Luka. You never liked Adrien since he's been back and you've only been bullying him!"

"Marinette I promise you it was an accident."

That was it. He did the one thing Marinette hated the most. He lied. Right in her face like it was nothing.

Instead of yelling at Luka, Marinette calmly turned around before walking away.

" I hate lies. I also don't like people who lie."

Alya and Nino followed after Marinette and could only laugh as Luka was frozen in shock.

"You told him Mari!" Alya said cheering on her best friend.

"Yeah Marinette way to defend Adrien." Nino cheered as well.

"Oh shush you two." Marinette laughed out.

They waited near the bathroom for Adrien to come out when suddenly there's an explosion and the wall protecting the bathroom collapses.

What comes out from the smoke and rubble is no one other than Chat Noir swinging his baton against two enemies.

Chat landed on his feet and twirled his baton.

"Sorry if I'm feline a little rusty, I had a long cat nap."

* * *

**A/N: Why do I have a feline like 99.9% of you were happy with that xD.**

**Read&Review Guppies**


	18. Chapter 18

_**First off let me apologize on my absence this past month. My Pc had unfortunately broke and I had to get a new one. It had came in this past weekend and it took me half a day to actually put it together xD. Forgive me you guys but I'm back now!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own MLB!

* * *

_**Chapter 18 pt 1**_

* * *

Chaos ensued quickly as the battle progressed between Chat Noir and the two enemies he was fighting against. The crowd inside the ballroom was trying to flee as tables were being flung around. Some blocked exits while others landed on civilians.

Marinette and the others were quick to act and immediately transformed into their superhero attire once they were hidden from view.

"Carapace and Rena Rogue help people escape! I'll help Chat Noir."

"Got it Ladybug!" They both said.

Ladybug used her yo-yo to swing above the destruction to reach her partner.

"Need some help Chaton?"

Chat Noir, while fending off two enemies with surprising ease, still attempted to flirt with her.

"From you Milady? Anytime hehe"

Chat then somersaulted away to land next to her before finishing his flirt.

"Anytime"

Ladybug yanked his cat ears before pulling his face close to hers, she could smell his nice cool breath and his unique cologne. It nearly made her lose focus.

Nearly.

"Focus kitty." She then proceeded to move him out her personal space.

Chat Noir let out a fake pout at what she did," unfair Milady"

"How dare you ignore me!" yelled one of the assailants. She was completely silver with an spear as a arm. Ladybug remembered she'd seen an akuma like that before. But how? Gabriel Agreste gave back his miraculous to Master Fu.

"I guess Hawk Moth isn't as gone as we thought. First the Black Sky now him….or is it first Hawk Moth now the Black Sky?" Chat wondered.

"It's not Hawk Moth Chat." Ladybug said.

"How do you know—"

"We work for you! And no I'm not an akuma..I'm something more...just like you are," she then paused to point her spear at Chat."You are the chosen one and you won't escape from what Madame Mayura has instore for you."

Chat twirled his staff before launching himself at her.

"This won't go as last time!" as he met her spear something happened to his staff. It was enveloped in black aura that was just like his cataclysm, and just like his cataclysm whatever it touched it immediately disintegrated.

"Agh!" She yelled in pain as her spear was touched. She formed her other arm into another spear and cut off the arm that was damaged.

"Ouch my bad" he hadn't meant to do that. He went to make sure she was okay but then he saw something weird.

"Chat look out!" Ladybug tried to warn him.

"Ow!" he yelled as he felt something tear at his suit. He could see that blood was coming out of his wound.

Ladybug swung her yoyo at Chat when she noticed another attack coming. She was barely able to pull him out of range.

"T-Thanks Milady...augh" Adrien said as he kneeled. Yeah he was bleeding but it was but a scratch.

"Chat are you okay?" Ladybug asked.

"I could never get a scratch on you when we dueled in the past but now you are incomplete...but that would soon be fixed."the spear maiden chuckled.

"Who are you?" They both asked simultaneously.

The spear maiden then removed her silver helmet and her skin from her head to shoulders turned back to normal.

What was revealed shocked Chat.

"Kagami?!"

"Wait I know her…" Ladybug spoke up.

"You do?" Chat asked.

" she's the fencer that challenged you two years ago—"

"Ohh...wait you're THAT Kagami!?"

He really couldn't be blamed on not knowing. Kagami had changed in the past two years, though her hair was still shoulder length and blue she was more feminine than before.

"Yes I am.."

"What happened to you?" Ladybug asked.

"My eyes were opened. Ladybug you don't understand what's truly going on. The 'Black Sky' is the destiny of the Black Cat."

"What are you going on about?" Ladybug was getting real tired of this mumbo jumbo. Why couldn't tonight be easier?

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!" yelled Rena Rogue and Carapace who were coming towards them. Apparently they had evacuated everyone.

"We'll assist you!"

They soon got into their fighting positions and readied themselves. However, Kagami surprised them by throwing something on the ground and it exploded. Smoke rose and obscured their vision.

"A smoke screen!?" Carapace coughed out.

The smoke continued for a few more minutes until they could see again. Kagami had escaped and there was no way they could track her.

"Hey um..where's Adri-uh Chat Noir?"

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! Pt 2 will hopefully be out soon.**_


	19. Chapter19

**Haha hey! This story has NOT been updated in a long time. Sorry all, I had joined the military and I had stopped writing for awhile. I'm back now and I plan to write more stories. Unfortunately this one is the final chapter as I've honestly forgot where it was going! yeehaw. But all in all I apologize and I hope you're not too mad at this ending. Check out my new Story though " Journey To Feudal Times" its Avatar: TLA though if you're interested.**

Disclaimer: I own you. Not this...but you ooo

* * *

Adrien walked into the restroom and immediately took his coat off before the punch could spread into his undergarments. He knew his father would be pissed at this mess. It was one of his special originals.

He walked over to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe he was here tonight, with the girl of his dreams no less. All of this still felt so surreal to him that sometimes he'd pinch himself to make sure it was reality.

He hadn't told anyone… not even Marinette, but he was having these dreams. These dreams of darkness. Where everyone around him was dead and turned to stone and he was the only one standing amongst the masses. It seemed the heroes of Paris were trying to stop him but they were too powerless to do anything.

The sickening part of the dreams were that in each one no matter which way they died, whether being turned to stone, on fire or simply dead bodies. He himself was always smiling a wicked smile. It shook him to his core.

He wanted to tell someone, but he honestly didn't know how to start.

His thoughts were interrupted when the lights in the bathroom went off. This didn't send him into alarm however when he knew his eyes would adjust quickly thanks to Plagg cat-like abilities. Although what did send his body over into alert was when he felt two hands slide up his chest and soft lips kiss him. He flailed his arms in alarm when he thought a guy was kissing him in the bathroom. Adrien Agreste did not swing that way!

There was a sudden flash of light that seemed to have come from a camera on the right side of him. Adrien shoved the fiend away and wiped his lips hard. He couldn't believe this.

" Is that how you treat a woman?" said the distinctive feminine voice that had kissed him.

Adrien sighed in relief as his eyes adjusted and he could finally see the girl in front of him. He couldn't tell who she was by the darkness but he was just glad she was a girl…

"My apologies, but what are you doing in the boys restroom?" he asked her. He also noticed whoever took the picture was standing there too. Their figure undefinable.

" Well I'm here for you, my beloved...Black Sky," the girl said as she walked closer to him. She had a weird way with her walk. He could describe it as seductive.

"Look, if you're with those guys I don't want anything to do with it anymore! You've used my body for the last time!"

" Ah, but you see..we need you. You're other half can't survive without his true vessel and we've waited and prayed too long for my beloved to perish now." the girl said now face to face with him.

"Then he'll perish." Adrien said with defiance.

The girl eyes were shrouded with darkness before she let out a malicious laugh.

" We'll see"

* * *

**Now**…

" Chat Noir wait up!" That was the last thing he heard from Marinette and his friends when he proceeded to fight the girl and her allies. He had made them follow him outside the school to diminish the collateral damage.

Now that he was far enough away he stopped to face his foes.

" Finally you give up..now be a good kitty and come with us."

Chat turned around and twirled his baton, " yeah..I don't think so."

Chat was able to fight her at an upper hand for the first couple of minutes, but then he noticed that her allies were increasing at an unfair rate. He was soon overpowered by the number of them.

"Do you give up now? You're all alone and defeated."

"No he isn't!" shouted Ladybug from the sky. She spun her yo-yo and knocked away the ones who restrained Chat Noir.

She wasn't alone either. All the superheroes of Paris were united at her side, following her lead.

"Kagami, this is over! You have no chance!" Ladybug declared.

The girl, now Kagami, stared daggers into her eyes and called forth a retreat. Her force couldn't take on all the heroes Paris had to offer.

" Milady, you came in the nick of time!" Chat said, rushing up to her and his friends.

"I'm sorry Chaton, we should've known something like this would be tried," Ladybug said. She depowered into Marinette and she had a sad look on her face, " and the dance was ruined.."

Adrien depowered as well and grabbed her hands. " The night wasn't all bad Mari..at least we spent it together."

That made her smile and she leaned up to give him a kiss on his cheek. " You're right kitty."

"Now I love to see you both lovey dovey and all, but what about what just happened?" Alya spoke up.

It took Adrien a while to speak up, but once he did he had a smile on his face. " Well, first Hawk Moth, now evil ritualistic ninjas. I say it's a normal day as a superhero." he then looked to Marinette. " whenever they show their faces again, we'll be ready"

"Definitely!"

Adrien raised his fist to Marinette and she smiled.

" Pound it!"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for Reading!**


End file.
